


Bullet To The Heart

by Kiwiscel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Mob boss Kuvira, Reader-Insert, Strangers to Lovers, f/f - Freeform, mafia, this is my first y/n fic so be nice, very mediocre smut it later chapters, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwiscel/pseuds/Kiwiscel
Summary: You just got fired from your four year, steady job. To make things worse, your boyfriend broke up with you. Opal, your best friend offered a room at her place, the Beifong mansion. With the Beifongs being  involved with the mafia, you were kind of hesitant. Seeing as that was your only option, you accepted. Her family all welcomed you with open arms, but you can’t exactly get a read on Kuvira. There was something about her that you liked, but she seemed kind of distant. Hopefully that will change.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira (Avatar) & Reader, Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 115
Kudos: 178





	1. Tackle me

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I got really bored, so here’s a Kuvira insert fic. This chapter is just to get things started, so the Kuvira interaction is minimal. I think Kuvira being in the mob is interesting, so here we are. This is also really inspired by Sour Cherry bc it’s my fav Kuvira insert ever. Anyways, that pretty much it :)

“Are you sure this is fine? I worry I’ll just be getting in the way,” you sigh, moving a surprisingly heavy box up the flight of stairs. Gosh who knew moving into a mansion would be so tiring?

“Please, this is more than fine. You’ve been my best friend since we were ten. If you ask me, this is long overdue,” Opal laughs, shoving you with her shoulder, playfully. You almost trip, as your attention is slightly distracted by the massive home; it almost gives you a headache just looking at it. “And it’s pretty big, I don’t see how you could possibly get in anyone’s way,”Something can’t register in your brain how one family could need such a large home.

“Only if you and your family are okay with it, and once I get a stable job, consider me gone.” You assure, as the last thing you want to be is a burden and a free loader. Too much of your life has been spent burdening others. With this fresh, new start, that’s the last thing you want to do.

“Dude” Opal laughed, almost dropping her box. “My mom and dad love having you around, they practically lit up when I suggest you move in. I’m sure you can imagine how thrilled Wei and Wing are .” Opal smiles, shaking her head.

It’s sort of shocking to you that there are actually people who want you around. Ever since you were little, you just assumed your presence annoyed others. “I think they like you more than me,” She playfully rolls her eyes, but there’s a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

“Opal, they adore you more than you know. They’re probably just pissed you’re with Bo.” You assure her, catching your breath. Damn, how many stairs could this place possibly need; it’s like they wanted to include as many stairs as possible!

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I honestly don’t know why they hate him so much,” She sighs, almost drawn into thought. Her parents probably hated him because he hangs out with Asami all the time.

From an early age, you caught onto the Beifong’s whole business; it was blatantly obvious, and you weren’t that stupid. There’s only so much talk about “transporting merchandise” one can hear before getting the gist.

“I mean he does hang out with Asami a lot,” you offer, hoping she wouldn’t get too depressed about her parents not approving. You swear her an Bo are like Romeo and Juliet. Hopefully without such a terrible ending.

Speaking of terrible ending, you hope with her family being literal crime lords, that you won’t be at risk living there. Then you remember the number of security guards and security precautions on the way in. Plus, there’s no way they would let their kids be in an unsafe environment...right? Okay, no more safety talk, this place is like an impenetrable fortress.

“True, but I can’t help who he hangs with,” Opal pouts, finally setting down the box. You follow behind, dropping your box triumphantly. That felt like hours.. so many steps. To think you have seven more boxes.

“So I was just messing with you. I can get the twins to carry the rest of the boxes,” Opal leans against the wall. That’s a real relief, because you were already a sweaty mess. “Oh that’s a relief. I don’t know how many more steps I could take,” you collapse to the floor, dramatically.

“Don’t be dramatic,” a voice startled you. You’d recognize that admittedly attractive voice anywhere: Kuvira.

You wipe off the sweat on your forehead and sit up to face Kuvira. You didn’t know much about her, other than the fact that she was out of the house quite frequently. You strongly suspect she plays some part in the “Beifong Business.”

“Leave her alone, she’s new to all the steps,” Opal jabs your ribs playfully. You laugh, looking back at Kuvira. “Nice to see you,” you nod, standing up. Kuvira walks a bit closer to you and Opal. If your eyes weren’t deceiving you, you could swear her lips twitched into a slight smirk.

“I understand you’ll be staying with us now?” She inquires, looking to Opal. “Yeah, I really appreciate you guys allowing me to stay here,” you awkwardly smile. Maybe Opal hadn’t told her yet.

“Is there a problem with that?” Opal asks, raising her eyebrow, defensively. You never remembered having a problem with Kuvira, then again, you’ve hardly interacted with her. Maybe she just didn’t like new people coming into her life.

“Oh no, I was just uh curious,” Kuvira turns to you, almost sizing you up. Her eyes slightly narrow, like she’s trying to figure you out. A flashing notification from her watch catches her attention. Something must be up, because she frustratingly shakes her head.

“Looks like I’m off,” she winks, making her way past you and Opal. She stops right past you. “Looks like I’ll see you around,” she whispers into your ear. A chill runs down your spine. Before you have time to react, she’s gone.

“Strange,” you laugh it off to Opal. She looks like she’s fully aware of Kuvira’s strange behavior. She rolls her eyes, “she’s always like that with new people. Just be thankful she didn’t tackle you.”

“I’m sorry, tackle?” You laugh confusingly. “I once brought another friend here, and she tackled her and searched her for weapons.” You scan her face for a hint of a joke, but she looks dead serious.

Now that you think of it, Kuvira was actually really attractive, especially with that whole mysterious vibe she had going. To be honest, you wouldn’t mind her tackling you one bit. A brisk pat down definitely wouldn’t be the end of the world.

“She’s uh kind of cold and guarded though, so be careful,” Opal mentions. You of all people understand being guarded; it’s taken you years to grow out of your former, guarded self. Much of who you are today is owed to your friendship with Opal. She kind of changed your life in the best way possible.

“We’re here!!” Wei and Wing interrupt your thoughts. Seeing them was like an instant mood boost, they brought such high energy wherever they went.

“Hey guys!” You run up and hug them both. Besides Opal, they were the ones who you spent the most time with. Opal was definitely your best friend, but you often just spent time goofing around with the twins. They’re actually pretty cool to hang out with.

“So we’re gonna head out. Have fun with the boxes,” Opal took my arm as she ran down the steps. Yeah, definitely going to take a while to get used to these stairs. You were already out of breath. Curse these damn steps.


	2. She’s gonna kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping and then a fight lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a few things to note: this is set in 2020 (no covid), and in a world w/o bending. I’m really excited to continue this story, I just hope I can figure out a decent plot. (I’m totally up for suggestions wink wink)

Sunlight filters through the cracks in the curtains, slowly waking you up. You roll over and sit up, rubbing your eyes to fully wake up. Gosh, you must have slept like four hours, because you feel like shit. Ever since you moved in, you’ve gotten like no sleep. There’s this weird vibe that sets at night, but you assume you’ll just get used to it. Nothing an ice cold shower and coffee couldn’t fix to wake you up.

After the totally relaxing, cold shower, you make your way down the stairs of death. Yes, that’s what you now called them because you swear those damn things would be the death of you.

Finally, making your way down the stairs, you make yourself some coffee. For such a rich family, their fridge sure was empty. That was kind of strange. Oh, and of course they don’t have creamer because why would they have creamer when they have every other ingredient for coffee? Having creamer would make things too easy. That’s it, you’re going shopping. Maybe you’ll make dinner as a nice little ‘thank you for letting me live here’.

Most of your list was finished when you heard a faint voice. You strained to listen to it, while pretending to finish the list. “Do I have to take care of it myself? I guess I can’t ask you to do anything,” the voice, which was definitely Kuvira’s barked. She seemed angry, and from what you could tell it was about someone not killing someone. Well, that’s what you assumed since she was definitely involved with the mafia. 

“No, I got this! Let me take care of it,” She slammed her phone against the dining room table, or at least that’s what it sounded like. With your back facing that way, you just continued your list. She probably just left to go kill someone. Kuvira just left to got kill someone!!?

You knew what you were getting into living with the Beifongs, but what the hell!?“Shopping?” Kuvira whispers in you ear, interrupting your thoughts, and scaring the absolute shit out of you. “Why do you have to scare me?” You turn around to face her, the soon to be murderer.

“You need to be more aware of your surroundings,” she points out. You’ve been there less than a week and she’s already scared you four times. She’s like a freaky ninja. The scares are probably accidental, but it’s still annoying.

You focus back on the list. “Anyways, we have people who do that, you know?” She pours herself a cup of coffee with what’s left. You have to do a double take because she’s drinking straight black coffee. Wow, so she’s a psychopath, that just confirmed it.

“Let me guess, you take creamer in your coffee?” She rolls her eyes. Of course you drank your coffee with creamer. You always like to try different creamers every time you run out, it’s like a little surprise.

“Yes, I’m not insane,” you retort, writing down the last item on your list. “No, I think you’re the insane one. I’m coming with you, by the way,” she announced. She didn’t even ask, she just decided she was going.

“No, you’re not.” You turn away from her, heading towards the door. “Yeah, there’s some stuff I need to get. It’s easier this way,” she starts. “Un- unless you don’t care about the planet,” she gasps, jokingly. Okay, she did have a point; two trips to the store was a waste.

“Shut up and get in the car.” You shove her out of the door. Yeah, this would be interesting. What could shepherd possibly need at the store? Come to think of it, you know nothing about her, so she could probably be getting some random thing like artichokes.

Reaching in your pockets, you can’t find the keys. You pat your back pockets for safe measure. They must still be in the house. “Oh, I’m driving.” she unlocks the car with the keys she apparently swiped. “Why can’t I drive?” You pout, but ultimately give in. You figured there was no point in arguing with her. “I like to be in control,” she shrugs, putting on her seatbelt.

-

“Slow down, you’re gonna kill us both!” You screech, looking at the speedometer. “I’m not going to kill you.. in a car accident,” she says, jokingly. It sounds like she’s joking, but with her, you can never tell.

“Ok, so you’re planning on killing me?” You casually ask, with nervous sweat running down your forehead. “I haven’t decided,” she laughs like it’s the funniest thing in the world. “What!?” You whisper to yourself.

“Kuvira just know that if you do try and kill me, Opal will have your neck,” you pridefully let her know. There’s no way she would kill you, you’re Opal’s best friend.

“Noted,” she said, before turning off the engine.You’re suddenly aware of the situation you’re in. Never in a million years did you think you’d end up grocery shopping, alone with Kuvira, on a Saturday morning.

You grab a cart and wipe off the handle with a sanitizing wipe. Kuvira shoves you with her shoulder, taking control of driving the cart. “Control freak,” you cough, loud enough for her to hear. “Whatever, let’s just get your little asparagus or whatever,” she rolls her eyes at your lengthy list.

When it comes to grocery shopping, it’s go big or go home; there’s no way you came all the way out here to only get a few things.

“I’m going to split off and get a few things. We can rendezvous at the checkout.” Kuvira ordered, stopping the cart. What was this Call of Duty? She must have some military background or something.

“I’ll be back,” she nods, heading off. She was acting weird. Anyways, back to the main objective:groceries. You had all the ingredients to cook seaweed noodles from scratch. The recipe didn’t look too hard, so you figured you’d give it a shot.

You planned on making the dinner tomorrow rather than today, because you confirmed it with the chef. Yes, they actually had a chef. That’s a whole new level of rich. Well at least they didn’t have servants or maids.

You were finished with getting everything on the list when Kuvira arrived. Her arms were filled with random items. You could spot ropes, duck tape, bleach, chocolate, rubbing alcohol, trash bags, and a rubber gloves? Was she actually getting items to get rid of a body!?

You stare at her, as she places the items in the cart. Wait, did this make you an accessory? Your eyes meet, and she gives you a confused look. “What’s uh, what’s that all about?” You bravely ask.

“Now that’s none of your concern, is it?” She avoided, not even addressing what she just put in the car. Maybe you should just keep your nose out of other people’s business. You did move into the Beifong’s home knowing what they do. It’d be best not to reply.

The car ride back was super awkward. There was no reason for it to be, all you did is ask why she needed those items. Maybe there was something you were missing.

Reaching the house, you have to take two trips to get the bags, since Kuvira wouldn’t help you. Instead, she went straight to the kitchen to make lunch for herself. That’s so her, leaving the heavy lifting to other people. 

Finally deciding where everything should go, you put away the groceries. It took a good minute because you had to figure out where everything went in the fridge and cabinets.

When you finished, you decided to get some fresh air outside. You didn’t have much to do lately. Before you turned the corner, you could hear a faint voice. “I got the stuff, yeah. Look I’ll meet you there later,” she hung up, leaving you to quickly walk away before she caught you. 

-A day later-

“Who cooked this, it tastes like shit,” Kuvira whispered to Opal. A bang sounded, and Kuvira’s eyes widened. “You know what, it’s actually pretty good,” Kuvira shoved a bite in her mouth, holding back a wince.

How dare she insult your cooking? You tested it yourself, and it tasted perfectly fine to you. “You know what!? It’s so good I’m going to save it for later. I want to savor this,” Kuvira got up, about to place the food into Tupperware.

“Oh, Kuvira, there’s enough for leftovers. You can finish what was already on your plate, don’t worry,” you smile, smugly. She goes back to her seat, and it looks like she’s calculating what to do next.

Kuvira’s phone suddenly rang, causing her to smile. That was probably the perfect opportunity for her to get out of eating the ‘shitty’ food.

“I need to get this,” Kuvira holds her phone up, getting ready to leave. “Hold on, sweetie, no phones at the table; sit down,” Suyin sternly says, pointing for her to sit back down. Man you forgot how awesome Suyin is.

“Actually, I think it’s an important call,” Kuvira almost pleads, with her eyes widening. “Nothing that can wait. Now, finish your plate,” she orders. You chocked on your water from holding back a laugh. 

“Woah, y/n, are you okay!!?” Opal asks, concerned. You force back the smile and shake your head yes. “Yeah..” you give a thumbs up. Looking back up, you see Kuvira shooting you death glares. Guess she caught onto you finding humor at her expense. You flashed a quick smirk before returning your attention back to the food.

“So how was everyone’s day?” Suyin asks, cutting through the silence. That’s the thing you liked about the Beifongs, no matter what they had going on that day, they always made time for family dinner. Your parents never really did that type of thing, they would always be at work. It was a lonely childhood, so dinners like this made your heart fill with joy.

“Bolin gave me a promise ring today. It’s our two and a half year anniversary,” Opal weakly shared. Her parents didn’t exactly approve of that relationship, so saying that at a family dinner definitely took a lot of courage.

“That’s.. nice,” Suyin and Baatar share a look. You can sense the tension rising. That joyful feeling you had earlier soon dissipated.

You can’t take the tension, and Opal was probably feeling worse by the minute. “So, I was looking into job listings, and I actually found a barista listing I’m interested in. The pay is pretty weak though.” You bring up, hoping to both lighten the mood, and ease the tension. Opals features soften, and she nods a nonverbal thanks for the change in subject.

The idea of being a barista sounded pretty fun, but the pay wasn’t nearly enough for you to afford rent in Zaofu. Rent here was like double the rent in Republic city.

“Actually, my friend Korra works at a coffee shop. She could probably get you a job there,” Opal offers. The pay would probably be about the same, but you really just needed to get your foot in the door somewhere.

“Ooh, yeah, I would like that,” you visibly brighten. This would be a great opportunity, plus you could make a new friend. From what you heard, Korra’s really chill and fun to hang with.

“Wait isn’t Baatar jr looking for a secretary?” Wing asks, followed by a scoff from Kuvira. “I’m sure he has more qualified candidates in line,” Kuvira mumbles. If she was going to say a backhanded comment, she could at least speak up.

“I’m sorry, what was that Kuvira?” Your voice raises slightly. She looks up, slightly flustered. How adorable, flustered Kuvira. Maybe she hasn’t had people call her out enough in her life.

She quickly regains her composure. It’s almost like a switch was flipped, and now her posture was straight and a smug look was plastered on her face. Oh what you would give to wipe that look off her face.

“Oh, no offense, but I think Baatar Jr. is looking for someone experienced,” Kuvira leans back in her chair. It’s almost like she was challenging you; daring you to continue. Good thing you never back down from a challenge.

The tension arrived once again, and everyone was uncomfortably watching the exchange. “Experience? It’s a secretary job,” you start, laughing bitterly. “And what exactly would you know about secretary jobs? What line of work are you in again, Kuvira?” you smugly smile, drawing out her name.

To the side, Suyin and Bataar shift in their seats. They had to know you knew, right? It’s not like they were going through extreme lengths to hide it from their children, so you were bound to figure it out at some point; surely they would know that.

“Mer-“ she started, before you interrupted. “Merchandise? You’ll have to tell me more about that someday,” you leave it at that, getting up from your chair. “I actually forgot, I have something to do; if that’s alright with you guys?” You politely turn to Suyin and Bataar.

“Kuvira has a strange way with words sometimes, she doesn’t mean ill towards you. Right Kuvira?” Suyin narrows her eyes at Kuvira. Her gaze finally falls on you. Piercing green eyes, out for blood, or at least that’s what it felt like.

“Oh I think there’s been a misunderstanding. All I was saying is that there’s other, more qualified, people applying,” she starts, standing up. “You know, you’re actually a very intelligent woman. You seem to have it all figured out, don’t you?” She makes her way closer. Slowly walking around the table toward you, she laughs, bitterly.

“Say, since you have it all figured out, maybe I should bring you along tomorrow at work-“ Kuvira starts, before Suyin interrupts. “Kuvira, enough!” She sternly spoke, but not quite at the point of yelling just yet.

“No, no, it’s fine,” she waves her hands dismissing Suyin. “I just want to show y/n what a day in my life is like. You know, since she thinks she has everything figured out,” she throws her hands back. She stops inches away from you.

You shake your head. This didn’t scare you one bit. Sure Kuvira was intimidating, but what exactly could she do to you, kill you? You mentally laugh it off, even though there was actually a chance that could happen. This was a mafia involved family. She could have you gone without anyone knowing,; erased from existing without anyone batting an eye.

“I’m not scared of you,” you lower your voice, steeping slightly closer. “Is that so?” She quirks her eyebrow, looking down. Curse your high difference, because know she’s literally looking down at you.

If you weren’t so pissed off, you would be so turned on right now. No, scratch that, you were turned on. Her breath seemed uneven, causing her chest to quickly fall and rise. You fix your eyes directly in her eyes, never breaking eye contact. Her ‘out for blood’ eyes looking down at you should have scared you, but it didn’t. Instead, you had the sudden urge to push her against the wall, and.. wait, you’re supposed to be arguing with her right now. Get it together, go touch some grass. Before you could reply, Opal stepped in between and pushed you and her apart.

“You’re lucky your little body guard was here,” Kuvira whispered, walking away. And what the hell did that mean? What exactly would she have done if no one was around? That confirmed your suspicions, she was going to kill you. Kuvira is going to kill you.

“She’s going through something personal right now, so don’t take it to heart,” Opal whispers, patting you on the shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo okay so thanks for reading! It took me so long to figure out what to write for this chapter. Anywayss let me know what y’all think!! Also Kuvira needs to learn how to make sure no ones around when she answers her ‘work’ calls.


	3. Falling head over heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fall down the stairs, and Kuvira surprisingly takes care of you, despite the fight you two had last week at dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here’s a little Christmas gift from me :) I hope y’all are doing well and have a great holiday with your family, and please stay safe!!  
> 

Adjusting to the Beifong’s house has been hard; you haven’t had a single good nights sleep since you’ve arrived. Like usual, thoughts race through your head, instead of drifting into a deep sleep. Kuvira suddenly came to mind.

After dinner last week, things have been very... uh tense. You haven’t spoken to Kuvira since then. Her out for blood looks and tension that enveloped every room she entered spoke for itself. After that dinner, you of course berated Opal to reveal what Kuvira’s ‘deal’ was. The first few days you moved in, things were perfectly fine between you two; now there was a sudden change, and you didn’t know why.

You finally decided to get up and get some water, instead of mindlessly staring at the ceiling. You finally reach the stairs of death, and you cautiously make your way down them. Suddenly, your foot tripped over an unexpected step, sending you down the dark stairs. You let out an involuntary scram.

In midst of falling down the stairs, you panick, recalling just how many stairs there were. Surprisingly, the momentum managed to let out about halfway down. Staring at the ceiling, you felt a world of pain all at once.

“Is someone hurt?” Opal yells, searching the hallways to find the source of the scream.

“I.. I fell down the stairs,” you yell and muffle a laugh. The absurdity of the situation suddenly seemed hilarious, or maybe you hit your head, who knows? Walking down the stairs was such an easy task, one foot in front of the other, then onto the next step. Of course you would manage to screw that up. Your clumsiness would be the death of you. That is if Kuvira don’t kill you first.

“Y/n OH MY GOD”, she yells, running down the stairs to reach you. You took this time to sit up and assess your injuries because suddenly you were a medical genius? Looking at your arms and legs, you chalk it up to bruising, asnone of your limbs seem broken. And who said Grey’s Anatomy wouldn’t teach you anything?

Opal finally reaches you, and helps lift you to your feet. “How did this happen? Did someone push you? Is there someone here right now!?” She scans the surrounding area. You guess coming from a crime family made one that way, hyper vigilant.

“No, I only have myself to blame, unfortunately.” You sheepishly admit. A person pushing you down the stairs after an intense fight would have been badass, but alas you tripped and fell.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Kuvira ran to the voices, with something in her hand. Your vision was kind of altered by the dark, so you couldn’t tell from afar.

“Someone broke in and pushed y/n down the stairs!” Opal exclaims, nudging your side to play along. This probably wasn’t the best idea, but you play along anyways.

“Where did they go!?” Kuvira whisper screams, walking closer to Opal and you. As she got closer, you spot a gun in her hand. A GUN!!?

“Why do you have a gun!?” You scream, backing away. Kuvira looks at the gun, rolling her eyes.

“I hear a noise, I check on it. Now where did they go?” Kuvira demands, hand gripping the gun, firmly. Okay, maybe joking with an insane person holding a gun wasn’t the best idea. Almost on cue, Opal suddenly couldn’t hold the laughter in and bursts out laughing.

Kuvira looks from Opal to you, and back again. You could almost see the gears turning in her head as she figured out what was going on. Maybe if you two weren’t at odds, you would’ve thought the confused expression across her face was absolutely adorable.

“You- of course you would do something like this!” Kuvira points at you with her free hand. You back up even more, raising your hands.

“Okay, y/n fell down the stairs, and I thought it would be funny to mess with you,” Opal laughs, taking the gun away from Kuvira.

Kuvira’s eyes shift to you, scanning your body. She squints her eyes, looking at your arm. Her eyes immediately soften, realizing you were actually hurt. Her fingers lightly graze along your arm.

“Does that hurt?” She whispers, looking up at you. “Just a bit, but it’s not that bad,” you shrug, trying to not make a big deal out of it.

“Opal, I’m gonna fix her up, so you can get back to sleep.” Kuvira pats her on the back, turning back to you with a straight face. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea, being alone with someone who practically threatened to kill you just a week ago.

“Wait, maybe Opal should come along!” You look at Opal with pleading eyes. She contemplated it for a good minute. “I actually have an early morning. Do you need me to come though?” She asked after yawning. Your heart dropped, that girl needs sleep.

“It’s fine, get some sleep,” you smile, waving her off. “I promise you’ll be fine.” Opal whispers, as she hugs you goodbye. With her walking off, you turn to Kuvira expectingly.

“You can walk okay, right? We can go downstairs and I’ll check you out a bit better. The lights better there,” Kuvira explains, tucking the gun in her waistband. Her having a gun didn’t ease your anxiety.

Kuvira’s sudden change in attitude was strange. For example, just earlier this morning she snatched the last apple from your hand, took a bite from it, then tossed it in the trash. Not only did she waste food, but it was rude.

You shook your head and start walking down the rest of the stairs of death. Great name, great name. Your legs felt a little sore from the fall, but you could walk just fine. Legs, arms, and back were the only afflicted parts, you gather. Well, your head did feel a bit wonky. Reaching up to feel around your head, you found a bloody spot. You must’ve hit your head on the pointed railing edge. Just your luck, huh?

An arm was suddenly encircled around your waist, almost startling you into another fall. 

“You looked a little wobbly there,” Kuvira pulls closer, supporting some of your weight. For such an asshole, she could be pretty sweet when she wanted to. And you know what, the tension from earlier seemed to dissipate. Who knew getting hurt was what would ease the tension.

“So how exactly did you fall?” Kuvira interrupts the silence. Nope, you were not going to tell her you tripped, that would give her perfect ammo to tease you about.

“No comment,” you cough, avoiding the question. When you two finally reach the kitchen, you sink into the nearest chair. Pain shoots up your back at the harsh movement.

“Okay, I have to go get some supplies, so stay here. I don’t want you moving and potentially hurting yourself more. Got it?” She stares at you, waiting for you to nod your head. Okay, maybe you did trip and fall down the stairs, but you weren’t a child. If you wanted to move, you would move. And speaking of, the whole idea of someone going out of there way to help you pissed you off, made you feel like a burden.

“Yeah, got it,” you fake salute, resulting in Kuvira rolling her eyes. Maybe this would be the perfect chance to figure out what was going on with her after all. Opal wouldn’t tell you.

You decide to get up and search for sleeping medicine. Looking from cabinet to cabinet, you have no luck. Walking back to your seat in defeat, you rest your face in your hands. God what a night.

“You got up, didn’t you?” Kuvira whispers in your ear, almost giving you a heart attack. Why was she so quiet, it’s like she wants to scare the living daylights out of everyone. 

“I’m sorry?” You quirk an eyebrow, confused. How could she possibly know you got out to your seat? She points to her forehead, which confused you at first, then you realized by looking at the floor that you were dripping a little bit of blood.

“Oh yeah, just for a second to look for some sleeping medicine, but I couldn’t find any,” you shrug. She moves to the counter to set the supplies down.

“You shouldn’t have gotten up,” she sighs, annoyed. She pours some alcohol on a rag. She was kind of overreacting, but you figure that’s just her personality and how she is.

“I’m not a kid, I can walk and get up on my own perfectly fine,” you let out, a bit irritated. “Whatever, sorry I’m just trying to help you and take care of you,” she threw the rag down, turning away. So typical, leaving when things get uncomfortable.

“I never asked for you to help me. I never asked for anyone to help me. I’ve burdened enough people as it is, and I’m tired of people feeling like they have to drop everything for me,” you explain, a little bit out of breath from your long rant. Kuvira spun back around to face you, with a new look in her eyes; almost like she understood what you were saying.

“Listen, I want to help, and you’re far from a burden.” She sighed, with a soft glint in her eyes. What’s gotten into her all of a sudden? Your eyes fall on her gun.

“Fine, but you’re kind of making me nervous with that gun. You did say you were going to kill me earlier,” you nervously smile, breaking eye contact.

“You took that seriously? I was just pissed off back at dinner, and I was only teasing before” She said, with an injured look; like you just kicked her dog or something.

“Here, take this; that way you don’t have to be scared of me.” She broke the eye contact, placing the gun in the table. Wasn’t she overreacting? She did literally talk about killing you. What were you supposed to think, you and her aren’t exactly buddy buddy.

“I’m not scared of you,” you whisper. It was the truth, you were more just intimidated, or irritated at her brash, rude attitude. She seems to acknowledge your response, but she doesn’t say anything back.

She picks up the rag and proceeds with caution. Wiping the blood on your head away gently, a hushed “ow” slips from your lips. You tried not to react, but it stung like a bitch. Kuvira’s hand quickly withdraws. If you weren’t mistaken, she almost looked concerned.

“Sorry, I should have warned you,” she sheepishly admits. This Kuvira, you want this Kuvira all the time, not the rude and distant one.

It’s hard to tell if your wound is making you slightly dizzy, or the close proximity of Kuvira. This is as close as you’ve ever been to her, and there were so many unique things to point out. She has these small, little freckles littered across her cheeks and nose, so faint that you could only tell up close, and..

“Stop looking at me like that,” she huffs, her eyes quickly flicking to your lips. “Like what!?” You challenge, hiding your teasing smile. Kuvira shakes her head. “I don’t know, just knock off the intense staring, I makes me unable to concentrate” she says, with the last part under her breath. A smile tugs at your lips, and she’s suddenly blowing air on your wound to dry it. She begins to rub Neosporin on your wound. You almost jump out of your seat at the sudden touching. 

“Sit still, dummy,” she huffs, concentrating on your wound. Her fingers gently rub a few soothing circles before she breaks the contact to wipe her hands off. Good thing she stopped when she did because your mind was going a million places. All you could think of were many, better uses for her perfect, long fingers. 

“Hey,” Kuvira snaps her fingers, startling you out of your fantasizing thoughts. “Sorry, I didn’t catch that,” you shake your head and refocus. Her eyebrows furrow, and suddenly her face was, once again, inches for yours. Heyyy, you could get used to this. Your pulse quickens and your eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips. Were we about to kiss?

Before you embarrassingly lean in, she pulls your eyelid open more and looks into your eye. What the hell is she doing? She mirrors that action on the other eye. 

“Shit, you have a concussion,” she let out a shaky breath.

“What, how do you know?” Fear began to take over your thoughts. A concussion, those are serious. It’s rare, but casualties happen, usually when a head injury happens again before it’s fully healed. Of course this freaked you out, you’re an extremely clumsy person. Were you gonna die?

“Different pupil size, and they’re a bit dilated,” she answers.

Something changed in you, and it felt like the walls were closing in, like you couldn’t breath, like you were drowning in your own head. You choke for air, grabbing your chest. Kuvira said something, but her voice was too muffled to hear. Your vision morphs, and you weren’t really able to focus on anything really. You felt like throwing up and hiding away, all at once.

“Look..” you manage to hear kuvira’s voice say. You tried to focus, you tried so hard, but everything was closing in. Hands grab your face, and suddenly her face was in front of yours.

“Breathe, like this.” Kuvira gathers your attention, demonstrating the motions, making it easier for you to follow along. It helped a little, but you were still on edge.

Slowly, Kuvira wraps her arms around you. Not too tight, but tight enough to distract you. “Hey, I got you, okay?” She whispers, running a had up and down your hair. Strangely enough, with her holding you close and whispering about how everything would be okay, you felt safe; like nothing could hurt you when you were with her. A strange contrast to your previous, paranoid feelings about her threatening to kill you. 

A couple of minutes later, Kuvira shifts a bit.“Okay, are you good to go back to bed? I’ll have to check in on you every two hours because of the concussion,” she asks, pulling away slightly, but still keeping the close contact. Her hand rubs soothing circles in your back, and you almost release a sound from your mouth. You nod against her chest, and start your way back up the awful stairs.

Reaching your room, you crawl in bed. Everything aches. Curse your clumsiness!! Kuvira leans against the door frame, observing.

“Can..” you stop before you finish your sentence. It was three in the morning and you’ve already caused Kuvira such trouble. She’s probably tired and wants to finally sleep. 

“Oh and I’m staying. Sorry, no debate on this one.” Kuvira shrugs, walking over to the chair facing your bed. “You aren’t going to sleep?” You ask, appalled. You knew something changed between you two, but not sleeping was insane.

“I have to make sure you’re up and Adam every two hours, silly,” she replies, getting comfy in the chair. Your heart fluttered at her being so caring. You want her closer, like how close she was when you were down stairs. Laying down next to you, rather than in a stiff chair made sense, right?

“Um, if I can’t actually argue with you, which is a bummer, would you at least lay down next to me?” You pause to gauge her reaction, before continuing. “I wouldn’t want you sitting in that uncomfortable chair, you know your back and all.” You justify, trying your best to sound reasonable instead of weird. Her eyebrow shot up, accompanied by an amused expression.

“My back?” She humors, knowing what you meant. Why did she have to make this so agonizing? “Shut up and lay down,” you order this time, rather than a request.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” she whispers under her breath. She makes her way over to your bed and sits up against the headboard, looking down at you. The energy and the sudden eye contact was too much, and you had to look away.

“So what should I do while you sleep?” Kuvira pouts, turning fully towards you.

“I don’t know read a book, watch a movie, write a song. You literally have a machine capable of wondrous things right in the palm of your hand,” you laugh, pointing towards her iPhone.

“Okay, Steve Jobs,” she teases, unlocking her phone. You turn your back to her, figuring you’d try to get some sleep. The thought of youputting Kuvira in such a situation kept floating around your bed. Turning back over to face her, you sighed. She gave you a confused look.

“You don’t have to stay up; I can just set an alarm.” You try to convince her, reaching for your phone.

“Okay,” she whispers, letting you set the alarm. You turn back over after you’re done and she’s still there. You look at her expectingly. Surely she knew you meant she could leave and go sleep in her own room. She seems to pick up on what was going on. 

“Well I’m not leaving,” she shrugs, nonchalantly. “What?” You ask, confused as to why she wasn’t leaving when she agreed. She looks like she was up to something.

“Well, I will go to sleep, but you need a second person in case you don’t wake up from the alarm.” She says, getting under the covers. Hold on, hold on, this situation was slipping out of your control.

“No, I’ll-“ you start, before she placed a finger on your lips. “Nope, not letting you die on my watch. Now, go to sleep you idiot,” she removed her finger, and shifted in a more comfortable position.

“Well I mean how do I know you’ll wake up,” you wonder aloud, trying to hide your worried expression. She chuckles, “I was in the army, I wake up at the sound of a pin drop,” she informs, closing her eyes. She was in the army? That made sense actually.

You didn’t know when exactly you fell asleep, but the alarm woke you up as planned. That’s the first time you’ve fallen asleep so easily in this house. You get up to turn it off, but two arms were encircled around your waist. Were you two cuddling!!? Kuvira’s eyes shot open, and she quickly sat up, removing her hands. It was dark, but the moonlight offered a bit of light; revealing a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Are you okay? Any new symptoms,” she rests a hand on your cheek to look at your eyes. You shake your head, and she slips her hand away. You internally frown, your cheeks miss the warm contact.

“Okay, back to sleep then?” You ask, and she nods for an answer. She must be tired. You shift uncomfortably, something was missing.

“Um can you-“ you start, before she cuddles up against you. “Not a word of this, got it?” She whispers in your ear. You softly giggle and nod your head against her chest.

You don’t know if this sudden sweet and considerate Kuvira was here to stay, or if she was just that way because you were hurt; Either way, she made it so hard to hate her when she was being so damn adorable and caring. You sigh contently, and try your best to just appreciate this Kuvira before she’s back at your throat. Or maybe this changed her perspective and she’s gonna start being nicer to you!! Honestly, who knows with her.

Kuvira pulls you a bit closer in her sleep, and you melt into her embrace. You could lay here forever and be blissfully happy. If only this moment could last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and merry Christmas and happy holidays!! Also fun fact:I got this idea after watching a hallmark movie with my mom (Ik Ik hallmark is like the worst) Anyways, I don’t know really what you’re supposed to do with a concussion other than wake up every now and then. So yeah, I hope y’all enjoyed, and please let me know your thoughts! Maybe y’all could also leave some requests for the next chapters. (I need some ideas 😉)


	4. I’ll cuddle you so hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both you and Kuvira are sleep deprived, Kuvira just takes it harder. You meet up with Korra at the coffee shop about the job. Kuvira slowly makes it to her wits end, and does something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Jerrieschild for this idea! With all the ideas everyone gave me last time, I had this one down so fast, and I have most of the next one written. Let me know if y’all have anymore ideas! Also, just to give y’all a little preview, next chapter we’ll get jealous Kuvira at a party. What will happen at that party? Who knows heheh.

You finished off the crepe with some whipped cream, before wrapping it up. Smiling, proudly, you pat your crepe before getting Opal’s attention. 

“Wow, that’s beautiful,” Opal, wipes away a fake tear. You look down at hers and frown, it looked so much neater. 

“Anyways, you wanna go meet Korra? She says there’s an open job at the place where she’s a barista at,” Opal offers, changing the subject. Honestly, a break from being at the Beifong’s house like 90% of your time would be nice. You were still a bit tired. The past few nights, you didn’t get much sleep.

“Yeah, let’s do it!” You visibly brighten, pushing your sleepiness out of the way and shoving the rest of your crepe in your mouth. What were you four? Despite being an adult, you were still a lighthearted child at heart. Opal giggles at your antics, and follows your lead. 

You both finish breakfast in record time. Looking over to Opal, she had chocolate Nutella all over her face. 

“You got something right here,” you giggle, gesturing at her entire face. “Hey, don’t laugh, so do you,” she points at your face. You two erupt into a huge fit of laughter before you both wipe off the chocolate.

“You two are children,” Kuvira sighs, walking out the door. You almost jump at the sudden voice; when did she get there? You noticed every morning you and Opal were up early, Kuvira was just leaving for work. 

“Pfft what’s her deal?” You laugh, wiping the last bit of chocolate off your face. You thought for sure Kuvira would at least check up on you, or at least say something to you. Instead, she practically ran out the door, like she was running away from a burning building. It was a few days after ‘the incident’, and she hasn’t even looked in your direction.

“Ehh who knows with her, but she’s been more irritable than usual these past few days ,” Opal shrugs, grabbing her keys to head out the door, before she halts.

“Wait, anything interesting happen between you two after I went to bed? Did you find out anything more about her?” Opal asks, like she didn’t have the information you needed anyways. It made you slightly irritated she couldn’t just tell you kuvira’s whole backstory. Then again, It’s not really Opal’s business to share. 

“No, not really, but she did sleep with me,” you say, unaware of how that sounded in the moment. Opals eyes widened, and her smile stretched into a mischievous grin. Yeah, it just clicked for you.

“Not like that you goof. I had a concussion, so she had to wake me up every two hours,” you defend, now aware of how your initial comment sounded. Her face twisted into a puzzled expression.

“She actually did that for you.. and slept next to you? She’s always been weird about sleeping next to others. Sounds like she was really nice to you,” Opal remarks, heading out the door. From what you gather, her and Kuvira weren’t that close lately. She’s always grumbling about how Kuvira never shows any interest in her life. 

“Huh, I guess maybe she felt she had to make sure I was okay. She can’t have me dying on her watch,” you justify, as nothing else made sense.

Speaking of Kuvira, you haven’t had a single good nights sleep since she was in your bed. It could’ve been a fluke, but that night you didn’t even take sleeping medicine and you were out like a light.

Maybe there was an excuse you could pull to at least have her sleep in your bed once more, just to see if it was a fluke. You know, for science or whatever. 

-

“So, Korra, this is y/n,” Opal motions to you. Wow Opal said Korra was pretty, but you didn’t know she was also super buff. She could probably bench press you. 

“I’m Korra, it’s nice to meet you. Opal’s told me a lot about you,” Korra smiles. If you got to look at Korra’s pretty face and soul crushingly blue eyes more, maybe this job wouldn’t be too bad.

“Good things I hope,” you look at Opal. She raises her hands, “Please if anything I talked you up,” she whispers. That is true, Opal’s always been your kind of wing woman.

“Yeah, she says you’re a great barista-“ she pauses, reaching for an apron. “How about you show me your coffee,” Korra hands over the apron. Huh maybe Opal talked you up too much; the only barista experience you had was with your Keurig coffee maker.

Luckily, you watched a few YouTube videos before coming. You put on the apron, and try to tie the strings behind you on.

“I got it,” Korra smiles, pulling the strings a bit tighter. Her breath was hot against your neck, and Opal could clearly tell what was going through your head. She made sex motions before Korra could look up. You roll your eyes. How could she read you so well? 

“I actually got to get going, but I’ll see you at the house, yeah?” Opal asks, as Korra finishes. “Yeah, I’ll be back when I’m done.” You smile, grateful Opal set this whole thing up.

“You two have fun,” Opal gives you a smirk. It’s actually super exciting, starting to work as a barista; you just hope your inexperience doesn’t get you fired.

When you were making the coffee, Korra was painfully close. It’s not that you didn’t like her being that close, it just gave you a little stage fright. Finishing up the drink, you look behind your shoulder. 

“What now?” You ask, setting the coffee down on the table. Korra’s face lights up, and picks up the drink. “I drink it,” she laughs, taking a sip. Her eyes go wide, and she gives a nervous smile. 

“It’s uh-“ she looks at your face, and pauses. Her features soften a bit, and she continues. “it’s good,” she smiles, taking a sip again and setting it down. Something tells you it wasn’t in fact ‘good’.

“Are you sure?” You reach for the cup, but she reaches it first and downs the rest. “Of course I am. I’ll need to train you a bit, which means we’ll be spending a lot of time together,” Korra says, nonchalantly, but it sounded like a setup to gauge your reaction. 

“Well you’ll get tired of me after a while,” you joke, setting the mug in the sink. 

“I don’t see myself getting tired of your face,” Her eyes scan your face, taking in every detail. Turning away slightly, you blush. 

“Here, I’m gonna show you how I make coffee, so try to keep up,” she jokes lightheartedly, giving a goofy grin. Yeah, maybe this wouldn’t be too bad after all.

-

Arriving back home, you manage to cross paths with Kuvira. She must have just gotten home because she was making herself a sandwich. Speaking of, you’re a bit hungry yourself.

“Mind if I use those ingredients?” You ask, pointing to the ingredients she hasn’t put away yet. You should’ve just used them, but you figured it would be nice to ask first. 

“I don’t care,” she sighs, rubbing her temples. Talk about hot and cold, because suddenly the room felt icy. 

Reaching for the bread, you steal a glance at Kuvira. She has her eyes closed, but you can see the dark bags under her eyes; she looks exhausted. Her eyes open, and you panic. She was about to say something, but you say, “can you pass the mustard?” With a smile, but she moved past you with a grumble saying, “Get it yourself, it’s right there,” before walking by. As she walks by, she accidentally drops her sandwich on the ground. Cursing under her breath, she slams it in the trash, and walks off.

Other than that, the rest of the day was quite uneventful. Opal did tell you that you and her were gonna go shopping for a party she was throwing tomorrow. A bit last minute in your opinion, but that was Opal for ya. 

After thinking over your day, you shifted in bed rapidly. Sighing with frustration, you throw the comforter off. It’s been more than a week and you still had such a hard time falling asleep; you maybe got three hours a night. You’ve gotten a bit used to it, but it still wasn’t exactly pleasant. The only good nights sleep was with.. Kuvira. 

Throwing your feet on the ground, you decide to go get a glass of water. Water would do nothing, but you needed to stretch your legs. 

The thought of warming up some milk passed your mind, as you heard it helps people sleep, but you shook the thought away; only psychopaths drink straight up whole milk. 

This time, you made sure you went agonizingly slow down the steps, just so you wouldn’t fall. One of those moving chairs elderly people had on steps would be so useful right now. 

Walking back up the stairs with the water, you mentally pat yourself on the back for not falling. Wow, the bar was that low, huh? A few steps after thinking that, you bump into something. Heh great timing... Most of the water flew out of the glass at the impact.

“What the hell!!?” Kuvira whisper screams, wiping some of the water off her face. Your eyes widen in fear; she looked pissed. After your little cuddle sesh a few days ago, you weren’t really scared of her that much, but right now you were terrified.

“I’m sooo sorry!” You squeak, trying to ease her nerves, as she was practically releasing steam from her ears. 

“Wait, stay here a sec,” you ran past her to your room. Throwing a few washcloths to the side, you grab a clean towel. This probably wouldn’t make her suddenly all rainbows and butterflies, but at least you could try. 

“Here,” you sheepishly hand her the towel. You were still a little out of breath. She looks at you for a second, before drying off her face. 

“Oh thank god, I thought you were gonna melt,” you joke, trying to lighten the tension. Tough crowd, tough crowd. After you said it, though, maybe that did come across as a bit rude; you were practically calling her the witch from Wizard of Oz. 

Instead of tearing your head off at your lame ass joke, she just walks past you, back to her room.

You sigh, flopping back into bed. There has to be something you’re missing, you run your hands through your hair. 

Moments later, you heard footsteps; it sounded like someone was pacing back and forth in front of your door. 

Walking over to the door, you pause for a second before opening it. You heard faint whispers, and decided to just quickly open the door. 

As the door opens, you’re face to face with Kuvira, who looked shocked. “Here to rip my head off?” You retort. Was she pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to say? Not going to lie, that’s adorable.

Looking at her, she looks so tired. Searching her eyes, they looked a tad glazed over. What was going on with her?

“uh, look-“ she rubbed the back of her neck, nervously. You had no idea what she was about to say, but she looked nervous. You try to make eye contact, but her eyes avoid yours.

“Yeah?” You encourage her to continue. She finally makes eye contact, and lets out an exhausted sigh.

“I haven’t been sleeping much lately, and I may have been a tad bit irritable,” she pauses, gathering her thoughts. Well, that’s one way to put it. Gauging your encouraging expression, she continues.

“I was wondering, and you totally can say no; don’t feel obligated to say ye-“ she says, before you cut her off before she can finish. You usually never interrupt people, as you hated when people did that to you, but you felt this would be going on forever.

“Kuvira, it’s fine, what is it?” You laugh softly, letting her know whatever she was about to ask, she didn’t have to be so nervous about.

“CanIsleepinyourbed?” She let out in a jumble. You manage to decipher what she meant. A warm feeling enveloped in you stomach, with a wide smile spreading across your face.

“It would just be for tonight, I just need sleep, and that one night I was here was such a good nights sleep,” she gave a tired look.

“Of course, come on in,” you softly laugh, opening the door more. You had no idea if she wanted you to sleep in the bed with her or not. Maybe she just liked your room.

You grab your pillow, before her hand quickly grabs your wrist. Giving her a confused look, she shakes her head.

“That’s not what I meant,” she pats the bed beside her. You reach on the ground, and grab the comforter you threw on the ground earlier. Shaking it off, you place it on the bed. This whole time, you can’t help but notice her watching you intently, through almost half lidded eyes. Crawling back in bed, you get back under the covers. You felt awkward, but you steal a look at Kuvira, and you notice her damp hair.

“Oh-“ you touch part of her hair. “It’s still wet. I’m sorry about that, I’m so clumsy sometimes,” you cover your face, embarrassed.

Her hand reaches for your hand again, and places it against her cheek. She slightly leans into your touch, and she shakes her head. “It’s fine, I was actually... uh looking for you anyways,” she whispers, nudging your hand with her cheek. Huh maybe you should get her sleep deprived more often if she was gonna be this sweet and adorable.

“What did you want?” You stupidly ask, before you realize she wanted to ask if she could lay in your bed. She smiles, as she sees your ‘o’ shaped mouth, as the realization struck you.

“I see,” you tuck the damp strand of hair behind her ears. You almost shudder, this was like uncharted territory, but it felt so strangely natural. The strongest urge to kiss her crossed you, but you figure she wouldn’t really want that; she just wanted to sleep, that’s it.

“You look tired, you should get some sleep,” you remove your hand, slowly, and turn to give her some space.

“Yeah, I’m so tired,” she sighs. “But can we do what we did last time, but only if you’re comfortable with that,” She asks, as you turn to face her again. Her face held the cutest expression; her eyes were half lidded, and a shy smile ghosts her lips.

“Yeah,” you smile, as she wraps her arms tight around you. You felt like a teddy bear, but in the best way possible. She tugs you a bit closer, and dips her head in the curve of your shoulder. Huh, who knew big, bad Kuvira loved to cuddle.

You felt so good, but you wanted Kuvira to feel like a teddy bear; you wanted to cuddle her and make her feel all warm and fuzzy.

“Actually, you wanna try being the little spoon this time? I’ll cuddle you so hard, Kuvira,” you draw out her name, teasingly. She tilts her head towards you, and shrugs. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” she smiles a smile that could definitely melt your heart to a puddle.

Shifting positions, you wrap your arms around her waist, and pull her closer to you. Now this, this felt like heaven. She’s so warm, and so painfully cuddly. You were about to say something else, but her heavy breathing indicated she was already asleep. Wow, you sure have an effect on women heh.

Closing your eyes, you surprisingly drift into sleep quickly. Maybe there was something about cuddling that made falling asleep so much easier, or maybe, just maybe Kuvira had something to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and pleaseeee comment bc these chapter actually take quite a bit of time to write and proof read. Ngl, I actually only reread it once bc I was got tired of reading it over and over. But, yeah, thanks for the continued support, and requests are absolutely encouraged 😋


	5. Who is it that you want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a party, and a certain someone gets jealous that you’re flirting with Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo okay so this is longgg and I almost went crazy trying to reread it for mistakes. playboa gave me this idea, so thank you for that!! Pleaseee leave some comments on this one bc man was it hard to write. **** There is some cussing, mention of alcohol, and a bit of a spicy-ish scene if you catch my drift. So yeah, without further ado:

“Here, let’s get these,” Opal drops a pack of beer in your cart, wiggling her eyebrows. Please you two were old enough to buy beer, so why was she acting like it was so riské? Not to mention the keg that was purchased earlier, but you guess the more drinks the merrier.

“How riské of you. Is your little boy toy gonna be there?” you tease, making kissy sounds, playfully. Those two were love sick over each other, and it kinda made you jealous. Love was in the air, all around, and suddenly you couldn’t breathe. No, but in all honesty, you haven’t had someone you’ve felt that way about in a while.

“Don’t call him that, and yes he will be there,” Opal shoots back, matter-a-factly. That does make you wonder who else would be there. Oooh maybe Korra would be there, that would make that whole scene a lot better.

Parties weren’t exactly your thing; you kind of partied your self out in your later teen age. Rebelling against what your parents said felt amazing, but after a while you got sick and tired of being a disappointment; you got sick and tired of the party scene all together.

“So uh,” you hid the blush creeping up to your cheeks. It did feel amazing to have a stupid crush to focus on, after all of Kuvira’s mixed messages.

Now Korra, Korra was straight forward. She didn’t get all close to you and back away, she showed clear interest. Not saying that she comes on too strong, she just does a better job of expressing her feelings.

“Yes, Korra will be there,” Opal rolls her eyes, throwing the chips at your chest, which end up deflecting back in the cart.

“Wooo bank shot!” Opal raises her arms. You laugh at your dork of a friend, and look back at the cart. Geese how many chips does a party need?

You pause, realizing what she said before. “Wait, how did you know I was gonna ask about Korra?” You raise an eyebrow, slowing the cart to a stop.

“She may have told me a little something something about a certain bright eyed idiot who makes shitty coffee,” she laughs. You stare blankly at her. Was there someone else at the coffee shop Korra had a thing for? Because Korra said your coffee wasn’t bad.

Opal noticed your confused stare, and teasingly says, “You, she has a lil’ crush on you. Who knows why.” Hey, what was that supposed to mean? You punch Opal’s shoulder playfully, but you put a little more force in than you usually do.

“I’ll have you know that I’m a delight to be around,” you smile, charmingly. Opal rubs her shoulder, giving you her world class eye roll.

“Kuvira sure thinks so,” Opal retorts, crossing an item off her list. “W-what!?” You gawk, with your eyes going as big as Opal’s fucking forehead. Yeah, those bangs fooled no one.

“It’s blatantly obvious you two have a little-“ she stops, trying to hold in her laugh. “-Thing going on,” she gestures in the air, like somehow that explained things.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you cross your arms, denying flat out. Okay, maybe you did have a little thing going on with Kuvira, but it was nothing more than cuddles. You had no time for someone who was so wishy washy with their feelings about you.

Opal’s phone begins to ring, and she holds it up to her ear. Being the curious person you are, you shift closer to listen to the conversation. She pauses, listening to the other line.

“It’s fine, but I’ll kick your ass if you don’t at least make an appearance at the party,” Opal replies. Screw your human hearing, you could only hear a muffled voice from the other end.

“Who is it?” You whisper, but she swats at you to shut up. After you keep nudging her arm, she gives in and mouths ‘Kuvira’. Huh speak of the devil.

“Yeah, she’ll be there,” Opal looks at you, suddenly. “What’s she saying?” You whisper, leaning in closer. Was she talking about you? Was she gonna be at the party? 

“Uh huh, yeah, I think she’s annoying as fuck too!” Opal nods her head, shoving you out of the way. No way did Kuvira just say you’re annoying.

“ohh what’s that?” Opal smiles, looking at you. “You said you want to make out with her at the party? Kuvira, you’re such an idiot,” Opal laughs, shaking her head. As her head moved a little, the screen showed the Home Screen, rather than the call screen. That little-

“You’re the worst,” you point to her bright screen, which was clearly not displaying a call. Opal looks back to the phone, and face palms.

“Whatever, but you fell for it, you were practically drooling,” Opal wipes at your face, but you shove her away with a pout. 

“Jokes on you, I’ll be making out with Korra. Maybe more, who knows,” you brag, as your lips stretch into a smug smirk. 

“Only if Asami isn’t there,” Opal points out, walking towards the checkout area. You’ve heard Asami’s name before, but you never knew she had a thing with Korra. Opal must’ve noted your confusion because she soon clarifies.

“She’s this girl Korra has a bit of an on again of again thing with. If she’s at the party, Korra willl be all over her,” she swipes through her phone to show a picture.

Your jaw drops as Opal flips the phone with Asami’s picture displayed. She... she was gorgeous, like drop dead gorgeous; with her long, raven hair, and enchantingly green eyes. You were kind of getting dizzy looking at her. Korra definitely had taste.

“Yeah, she’s pretty,” you acknowledge, turning your attention away from the phone. Maybe Asami wouldn’t be at the party, then you could have a real chance with Korra. Heh maybe you’d even get lucky. 

It’s been months since anyone’s even touched you sexually. You and your ex boyfriend, who shall not be named, spent the last four months of the relationship sex free. It’s not that you wanted to not be having sex, but you two were constantly fighting, and nothing he did, well did it for you anymore. During the beginning of the relationship you two were crazy about each other, but things changed with time.

“This party is gonna be legendary,” Opal breaks you out of your thoughts with a cheesy smile. Huh, either she’s been hanging around Bolin too much, or she’s started watching How I Met Your Mother. You told her to watch it a while back, but she must’ve just now started it. 

“You know what made me realize Bolin is perfect for me?” Opal looks to you, wistfully. You had a feeling where this was going: olives. Damn your pop culture knowledge was vast.

“He likes olives, and I don’t!” Opal smiles, as if that made him ‘the one’. You shake your head, truly happy for your friend. At least she had someone.  
-

A couple hours into the party, you were socially drained, but you pushed through. Maybe this whole partying scene is something you would get used to through exposure.

You got in some flirting with Kuvira, but she hasn’t exactly made a move yet. You figured you should back off a bit until she’s ready to put the moves on you. It was weird, because she was being so flirty and nice at the coffee shop.

“The fight kind of escalated, and I had to kick him out of the shop,” Korra tells you and Opal. 

After giving a gasp, showing you were listening, you scan the room. Your eyes land on Kuvira, who was by the drinks and snacks.

“Hey, I’m gonna go top of my drink,” you point to your cup, walking off.

You hadn’t seen her the first two hours, so she must’ve just arrived. “Hey,” you slip by her, pouring yourself more beer. She didn’t quite acknowledge you yet, so you force a conversation.

“This party isn’t half bad,” you comment, topping off your drink. Maybe you needed to slow it down a bit though because you were feeling a bit of a buzz already.

When moments pass and she didn’t reply, you push further. “Did you try the dip Bolin brought, it’s amazing!” you smile, walking a bit closer. Ugh you were really carrying this conversation on your back.

“Look-“ Kuvira starts, setting down her drink, finally giving you attention. Now was that so hard? She sighs, searching your eyes. “I saw you with Korra,” she finally lets out, like that meant anything:

“And?” You draw out, trying to figure out what exactly she was getting at. “I know all about her. She’s not good for you,” she grabs an olive on a toothpick. You slap it out of her hand.

“Those are gross, and who’s good for me exactly?” You question, getting slightly irritated. Maybe she should stay out of your love life. She takes a deep breath and picks up another olive, clearly pissed off you knocked the other one out of her hand.

“Definitely not her,” she scoffs, shoving the olive in her mouth, making a show of it. She leaves the empty toothpick sticking out fromher mouth.

It’s something about toothpicks that immediately made someone hot. Screw toothpicks because now your train of thought was derailed by sexy, toothpick wielding Kuvira.

“Huh, then maybe Asami is the way to go. I mean she’s drop dead gorgeous, and has a hell of an ass,” you inwardly cringe at your words. You usually don’t say such objectifying things. In fact, you wanted to slap yourself for saying that; you just wanted to get under her skin.

It clearly worked, as her jaw was clenching down on her toothpick, almost braking it. “No, not her either,” she shakes her head, annoyed.

“Oh so now I have to run every one of my future romantic endeavors by you? Huh, didn’t realize that,” you scoff, fighting back. Who the fuck was she to say who you shouldn’t be with?

“That’s not what-“ she starts, before you cut her off. Alcohol made you do crazy things; you usually didn’t cut people off like that, you try and always hear people out. You were buzzing with irritation, and the alcohol just fuels it.

“Okay, okay, so I was planning on fucking Korra tonight. She’s not exactly free right now, with her talking to her friends, but I could probably get her to come back to my room,” you begin telling Kuvira your exaggerated ‘Korra plan’. You actually didn’t care if you slept with her tongint, you honestly just wanted to get close with her.

“Maybe I’ll seduce her,” you stop, giving Kuvira a raised eyebrow. You liked pushing her, it felt good. 

“Is that okay, or do I—“ you start, before she walks away to the other side of the room, with her fists clenched. Huh, you weren’t expecting her to just walk away. She probably needed to cool down before she tried to pull a gun on Korra.

Seeing her all jealous and possessive, though,really flattered you. It was clear she didn’t want you to be with someone else. If only you could get her to say she wanted you.

You walk back to Korra, and playfully bump into her. “Hey,” you smile, looking into her mind bogglingly blue eyes. How were eyes that blue, it was like looking at the sky. Wait, you should tell her that!

“Your eyes are like so prettyyy, it’s like looking into the sky,” you giggle, pointing at her eyes. She softly shakes her head, capturing your hands and intertwining them.

“Thanks, did you really just come back over here to say that?” she laughs, resting her cheek in your hands.

“There’s a few other things I want to do,” you say suggestively, giving her a seductive look. Her eyebrow raises, “I don’t think your girlfriend would like that very much.” Girlfriend, that was news to you.

“What? I don’t have a girlfriend,” you laugh, confused. “That’s weird because that girl has been giving me daggers all night,” she points behind your head. Your gaze follows her pointed finger, and of course it lands back on Kuvira.

She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, looking directly at you. “She’s not my girlfriend, and she looks at everyone that way” you grumble, turning away. Why couldn’t she leave you alone?

“Huh, really? Do you want me to go beat her up for you?” She jokes, pulling you closer. “No, she’d probably pull a gun on you,” you joke back, nestling your head into her chest, gaining a soft hum of approval from Korra. Her breast were like two little pillows. Wait, you should tell her that; actually, maybe not, that would be weird. You may have drank too much.

“Yeah, well I got two guns right here,” she flexes, as you look up from her chest. What an adorable dork. You could feel Kuvira staring holes in your back, but you just ignore it.

“So Opal told me you do cross fit, and I can clearly tell,” you lightly squeeze her muscles. Wait was that weird, just squeezing her arms like that?

“Yeah, I’ve been doing it for years. You should come to a class with me, it’ll be fun!” She gives her adorable lopsided smile. Well, that was certainly an invitation, but not exactly a date.

“Huh, I’ll have to think that one over,” you smile, as Wu and Mako walk up, hand and hand.

“Hey, Korra, what’s up!!?” Wu, who you were earlier introduced to, says. Korra’s face brightens, and she says her greeting.

“Y/n, heyyy!” Wu hugs you. He seems really sweet, but he’s one hell of a talker. Mako looks like he’s ready to leave.

“Hi!” You smile back, despite feeling a little sluggish. You look to mako and ask, “not much of a partier?” He nods his head and verbalizes a soft ‘yeah’. That’s definitely something you two had in common.

You excuse yourself to go get some snacks, as you figure Korra could use some space to socialize with her friends. Not to mention, yoursocial meter was running out.

Deciding you needed some air, you step outside. Cold air immediately envelopes you before you get the chance to wrap your arms closer to your chest. Walking to the garden, you pause to look at the breathtaking night sky. Looking to sit down, you notice Kuvira.

“Are you stalking me?” Kuvira rolls her eyes, exhaling smoke. Of course she would be outside, exactly where you were going. She must have left after seeing you flirt with Korra.

“Me stalking you?” You laugh bitterly, sitting two people-lengths away from her on the bench. 

“I just needed some fresh air,” you clarify, looking at her cigarette. Huh that’s ironic. Kuvira seems to follow your eyes, and puts the cigarette out. That was surprisingly considerate of her. The little things like that she did really made it hard to hate her for being reluctant with her feelings.

Moments pass, and the silence was killing you, so you decide to head back in. As you’re getting up, her hand grabs your wrist. “Stay out here a little while longer,” her jaw clenches, tugging you back a little. You give her a confused look.

“I want you out here with me,” she adds, pulling you closer.

“W-what? I’m not sure I follow?” You ask, breaking away from her grasp. A silence breaks out for a moment, and you hear the sounds of nature; the wind crashing against the trees, the frogs sounding off in the distance, and crickets chirping every now and then. It was a foggy out, so everything looked straight from Twilight.

“I don’t want you back in there with her. How many times do I have to say it?” She sighs, turning away. You can tell she was having a hard time talking about that.

“And why’s that?” You step closer, almost begging her to at least say she wants you, at least say she didn’t hate you.

“Just because,” she starts to raise her voice, looking down. She must’ve not talked about her feelings a lot. People tend to lash out when they’re repressing what they have to say. Y’know having some background knowledge on her past would be really useful right now...

“Do you understand how you’re making me feel? One day you’re all close with me, and the next you hardly look my way,” you raise you voice, thick with emotion. You didn’t like being jerked around like a rag doll.

“I have issues with that type of stuff,” she grumbles. You know that by now, but ‘why’ she had trouble is what you really wanted to now. Maybe it would be best to give her some space, rather than pushing her.

“I’m going back in,” you back away, and it all happens so fast. Her expression sifts to a darker one, and she pulls you back so your back is against her chest.

“Don’t go back in,” she breaths out, almost like an order. She moves closer, moving her chin to lay in the crook of your neck, right next to your ear.

“You see what you don’t realize-“ Kuvira whispers, right into your ear. You wanted to stand your ground, but your body involuntarily moves away. You couldn’t tell if she was challenging you, or just stopping you from going back inside to Korra.

Kuvira walks forward, with every backwards step you make. A few more steps, and suddenly she was pushing you against the garden shed’s wall. The action struck a match in you, your entire body was suddenly hot, compared to the frigid, cold weather. This feeling amplified when each of her hands were pinned beside your head, looking down at you. Fuck that was hot.

She looked calm, like she was in her element. You on the other hand, your chest was rising up and down, and you felt like you were about to explode. You had no idea she could elicit such a reaction from you with just a few movements.

She leans her body closer, so that her mouth was inches away from your ear, once again. You could feel her hot breath against your ear, sending even more warmth between your legs.

“- is that I always get what I want,” she draws out seductively, tugging at your ear with her teeth. You hold back a moan. She must notice your reaction, because she pushed further.

She peppers kisses along your jaw, and you almost melt to the floor. This was new, she’snever kissed your skin before. Her lips, against your skin.. it felt magical. You almost turn to place your lips against her’s, before she starts speaking again.

“Say you won’t go back to her” she holds your chin, to force eye contact. She knew what she was doing. For all you knew, she could’ve been a world class seductress in her past.

“Wh-“ you say, trying to play stupid.

“Say it,” she tugs your hair, and wraps her hands around your waist. You were slouched slightly against the wall, and she has several inches on you, so the angle was perfect.

“And what if I don’t say it?” you fight back, pulling her waist even closer, pressing her hips flush against yours, as much as you could. Her lips press into a form line, and you can tell she’s holding back a moan. You needed to push the whole jealousy thing further, that really get to her.

“What if I said I was gonna go back to the party and let Korra fuck me senseless.” You continue, adding fuel to the fire. You kind of liked how jealous you were making her, it was hot, and most of all, it made you feel like she wanted you. You grind against her, breathing heavily in her ear.

“Stop,” Kuvira warns, gripping your hair slightly harder. At first you thought she meant to stop what you were doing physically, but you realize she meant to stop talking about Korra. Silly Kuvira shouldn’t have said that because now you weren’t going to stop, seeing how much it bothered her.

“She does CrossFit you know. She’s very strong, and I’m sure she has a lot of enduran-“ You start, before her lips were crashing against yours. Her lips were painfully soft against yours, and she starts to tug at your bottom lip with her teeth. Deciding to hold back no longer, you moan into her mouth, throwing your head back when she breaks away for air.

Her hands reach your cheeks, pulling you back for another kiss. The next thing you know, you were seeing stars. Well figuratively and literally, as your eyes shifted to the night sky in shock. You could die like this; Kuvira’s lips on yours, and a full, clear sky filled with stars.

Kissing you deeply and slipping her tongue in, she inhales the moan you let out. That must’ve caused some reaction within her, because she pulls back slightly, and starts grinding her against you. You were floating with pleasure, and she hasn’t even touched you beneath the clothes yet.

Unwilling to take the lack of skin on skin anymore, you take your chances and tug at her waistband. When you look up to her for approval, she shakes her head.

“Say you’re not going back to her,” she demands, in a growl, looking at you intensely. Fuck that was hot. Warmth pooled between your legs; by now you were dripping with need, practically drenched.

As much as you hated doing what she said, you could hang out with Korra another time. Right now, you wanted to see how this would go. If she would stop teasing you, maybe you would find out.

Her emerald green eyes flicker between yours, and her breathing picks up. You so badly wanted to turn her down, just to deny her satisfaction, but alas you cave in.

“I’m not going back to her,” you whisper, pulling her closer by the collar, practically inhaling her mouth into yours.

You didn’t realize it when you first said it, but you actually meant it. This whole little frenzy struck something in you, and your eyes were wide open; you only wanted her, and you were going to get her, one way or another.

Pulling away, her breathing halts, and she tilts your chin up with her finger. “say it again, louder,” she demands with a rasp. You let out a shaky breath, squirming against her in ecstasy. It was hard to keep yourself composed when everything she did was so sexy.

“I’m not going back to Korra,” you loudly say, keeping eye contact the whole time. Something you found was that eye contact could be erotic in a way: so intense, so powerful.

You wimper, almost begging for some sort of release. If she was gonna fuck you, you wish she would do it already. But you wouldn’t be begging out loud just yet. For all you know, she was probably screwing with you to keep you away from Korra and to get the answers she wanted.

“Who is it that you want, y/n? Tell me who you really want,” she teases the waistband of your pants, slipping her leg in between your parted legs. She runs a finger over your breast, causing you to jump.

You did want her, but the real question was: ‘did Kuvira want you?’ You didn’t really have time to question because your body was trembling with need.

“You,” you draw out into her ear. You throw your head against the garden shed door, waiting for her to take you already. You couldn’t take this anymore, she was drawing the hell out of this. Her ego was probably filled to the brim.

“Huh,” Kuvira let out, causing you to snap your head back up. She had a mischievous look in her eyes, her arms crossed in front of her chest. You shoot her a questionable glance. What was she up to?

“Good to know,” she smirks, stepping back a bit. It took you a second, but it clicked; she was riling you up to get you to admit your feelings and keep you away from Korra.

“You mother fucker,” you mutter, pushing her away, forcefully. You didn’t think she could get any lower, yet here she was proving you wrong. That stupid seduction act was so blatantly obvious, and you fell right in her arms like an idiot. Now you look like an absolute fool, falling right into her trap. That whole time she was playing a sick game to get you to get what she wanted. Fuck that, fuck her!

“You know what?” You step away, looking her up and down, with a wounded look plastered across your face. ‘Betrayed’ didn’t even cover how you’re feeling right now.

“Fuck you,” you annunciate, walking off. You brush shoulders with her as you pass by, for dramatic effect.

“Y/n, wait! Come on, I didn’t mean that; I was joking!” She yells after you. From the sound in her voice, it sounded like she was chasing after you. You didn’t need her excuses.

When you reached your car, she managed to catch up with you. You were a fast walker, but she must’ve been faster because she jumps in front of the door, blocking it.

“Y/n, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking; I was just messing around,” she frantically let out. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, trying to catch her breath. You don’t know what to think, but you were tired of her not addressing her feeling and exploiting yours.

Shoving her admittedly sexy, muscular arms with force, she stumbled out of the way. As you shut the door loudly behind you, she gently placed a hand on your window, mouthing something. She was giving you the most adorable puppy dog eyes, but you didn’t care; you only cared that she was smudging fingerprints across your windows.

Turning the car on, you blare the music, and speed off. When your eyes meet the rear view mirror, you could see Kuvira standing there, watching you leave.

Feeling hurt and angry at the same time, you press harder on the gas pedal; you needed to go somewhere for a little while to cool off. Maybe speeding while it was foggy with limited vision wasn’t the best idea, but you didn’t care.

You rest your head on the steering wheel for a few moments, calming down. When you shift your attention back from the wheel, your car crashes into something. You were going fast, so you didn’t exactly catch what you ran into, but you slam on your brakes.

It’s not until moments later, are you slapping your head because of the speed bumps you forgot about. That was gonna hurt Appa.

You’ve had appa, your Subaru, for years. It’s gotten you from point A to point B wonderfully, and you weren’t looking to upgrade anytime soon. You’d have to check out the front later.

-

A mile up the road you notice the car making some weird sounds, but you didn’t think too much of it, as Appa was a bit older.

Having no idea where to go, you just kept driving. You were feeling so drained before because of the party, but Kuvira’s dumbass was the cherry on top.

Looking to your left, you see a splotch of red on your windshield. It could’ve been a number of things, but your mind went to ketchup first, because ketchup on your windshield made total sense. You flick the windshield wiper, but it just smeared even more, impairing some of your view. “Crap!” You mutter under your breath.

With the car making such a weird noise, and your impaired windshield vision, you decide to pull over. Shifting into park, you turn the blaring music down. With the lack of music, the buzzing phone caught your attention. The screen read ‘maybe: Kuvira’. Huh, how did she get your phone number?

Pressing the ignore button, you grab some napkins you kept in your car and got out. The frigid cold immediately nipped at your skin. You didn’t exactly have time to grab a jacket.

Walking over to the front of your car, you freeze in your tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, um that was a lot. Please let me now your thoughts, and recommendations are greatly encouraged. Thanks so much for reading, and I also posted this on tumblr (same as my user) sometimes I post updates on there. Ohh and btw this is my like secret account and I actually have a tik tok account where I post about legend of Korra. (It’s different than this username)I will remain a mystery until one of y’all can figure it oh heheh. Also, I hope this chapter made sense, I’m kinda sleep deprived. So, uh yeah :)


	6. Hit and run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover what you ran into last chapter and something happens to Wei, Wing, and Kuvira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah my brain hurts, which is why I only proof read this once. I hope I didn’t make any mistakes, and I hope y’all enjoy. Pleaseee leave some comments because those are what keep me writing. Anyways, enjoy:) ohh also thanks to MintyNight for the idea of ‘having y/n accidentally save Kuvira’

Looking at the front of your car, your whole body froze. The whole front side was covered in blood, and hair was stuck in the crevices that met the hood. To top it off, there was a major dent, smack dab in the middle. What did you hit!? This must’ve been from earlier. 

You’ve hit a deer before, but the damage didn’t look like that at all.

Pacing back and forth, you call Opal; she would know what to do. Before you could click her contact name, Kuvira’s popped up. She’s called you like 10 times already, so you give in and answer. Maybe you’d cuss her out, maybe you’d ask her why, or maybe you’d just hang up.

“Y/n are you okay!!? I- I think you ran over someone,” her words spilled out in a rush. How did she know you hit something, and did she just say ‘someone’? 

“I- I’m fine. What do you mean I ran over someone?” You yell back, shifting the phone to your other ear. 

“I ran after your car like a moron when you left, and you ran into something. I don’t know why you kept driving, but-“ she pauses, probably regaining her composure.

“There was a guy left behind, and he’s dead,y/n,” She calmly states. This had to be a nightmare; this whole night had to be a nightmare. 

“W-what?” You fall to your knees, in utter shock. The sight of the blood suddenly made you sick. Everything you had earlier that night- well came back up, to put it nicely. 

“Y/n, I know you’re probably freaking out, but we have to get rid of the evidence.”

“I killed someone,” you mutter, in a dazed and shocked state. 

“You shouldn’t feel bad, he was actually here to come kill me,” she says, nonchalantly. 

“What?” 

“He’s from a rival- uh branch and things get very heated. Never mind that, send me your location and I’ll take care of everything.” 

“Why should I listen to anything you say?” You bark, still mad at her for playing with your feelings. 

You were seriously about to have a quickie with her right there in that garden, but apparently it was some sick power play for her; some way to play with your emotions.

“Because I’m sorry okay? And we need to get rid of everything that traces you to him, like quickly.” 

You hang up the phone, sending her your location. As much as you hated to see the sight of her right now, it was necessary. No way were you going to jail. 

Twenty minutes later, a car comes speeding up to you. It took you a second of loosing your shit to realize it was Kuvira. 

“Come here often?” Kuvira leaned against your door, smiling. What a fucking dork. She was clearly trying to lighten the mood, but read the room, idiot. 

“How did this even happen?” You ask, eyes welling up with tears. Kuvira’s gaze softened, as she walked closer to you. When she got closer, you backed up. No way would you forgive her just like that. 

“It- it doesn’t even matter. How do we clean this up?” You change the subject, not wanting to be vulnerable with her again; not after she just played you earlier.

“I have a guy who can clean it up,” she stares at your blood-covered car. You’re glad you didn’t pass anyone the whole time you were driving, that would’ve been bad.

“So I don’t have to get rid of Appa?” You perk up, glad at least something was going your way tonight.

“Yeah, this stuff isn’t like the movies; you don’t have to trash the car entirely, just clean it up.” Kuvira laughs, amused at your reaction to keeping your car.

“And you named your car?” Kuvira asked, looking down at you with a playful glint in her eye. How could she act like nothing happened?

“Yes,” you dryly reply, walking to your car.

“Woah woah, you’re not driving that thing,” she pushes you out of the way. Like hell you were leaving Appa. Kuvira could clearly sense your hesitation to leave your car behind.

“Look, I don’t want you driving a..” she looks around. “Murder scene around,” she whispers, taking your keys from you. 

“I’ll drive this to my guy, and you don’t have to worry about a thing,” 

“W- why are you doing this?” You croak, confused why she was sticking her neck out for you like that. One cop pulling her over, and she’d be done for.

“Well I don’t want you getting traced back to a crime scene, I owe you for practically saving my life, inadvertently, and I-“ she looks away, shuffling her foot against the ground, bashfully. 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” she twiddles her fingers, refusing to look you in the eye. You could tell she regretted what she did, but the damage has been done.

“Uh thanks for helping me out,” you sigh, running your hand through your hair. This situation was so painfully stressful. 

“Drive my car home for now. You should get some rest. I’ll take care of it, okay?” She grabs your hands, and places her keys in them. As much as you hated to admit it, you missed her touch. 

“T- thanks, Kuvira,” you finally look into her eyes, before you walk away. Boy that was a mistake because your heart almost melted. Screw those green, puppy dog eyes. 

“And remember, y/n, this isn’t your fault, so don’t beat yourself up,” she calls back, as you reach her car. You nod your head in acknowledgment, and start the ignition.

She could say that all she wanted, but you still felt guilty; a man was no longer alive because of you.

As her fancy car roars to life, the radio starts blasting. Turning it down and listening further, you recognized One Direction. 

You literally laugh out loud, almost crying from laughter. Big, bad Kuvira listened to One Direction. You’d have to use that later.

You spent the whole ride flicking through her playlist. You recognized Taylor Swift, Nicki Minaj, Mitski, Clairo, and a few other artists. You wouldn’t have guessed in a million years that Kuvira listened to that type of music. Today was just filled with surprises.

—

(The next morning)

“So uh where’s-“ 

“Kuvira?” Opal finishes, cutting you off. She could read you like an open book. 

“I think she left for one of her vacations last night after you went to bed,” Opal says, throwing a few red solo cups in the trash bag. Your face scrunches up in confusion. Some elaboration would be great. 

Why was Kuvira suddenly running away form you? She should be thanking you, as you apparently saved her ass from that ‘rival member.’

Noting the confusion across your face, Opal clarified, “Sometimes she gets in these moods and just leaves for a few weeks.” 

Changing the subject, you inquire, “so tell me again how you get away with throwing house parties? I know Suyin is chill, but not this chill.” Scrubbing at the carpet, you manage to get most of the throw up out. How you were stuck with this job again? 

“My mom and dad are out on some business, or at least that’s what they told us. They’ll be back soon though,” Opal explains, eyes glint with disappointment. 

You know her parents always being away was tough on her; you were her shoulder to cry on many, many times when her parents disappeared. That’s not saying they weren’t good parents, they were just absent sometimes. It really took a toll on Opal.

“Well we gotta clean this up fast, yeah? I’m gonna go get the twins to help,” you run off, in search for Wei and Wing. Those little fuckers left you and Opal to clean up the mess. Huan was probably still in his room somewhere. You’ve seen him like once since you’ve moved in. 

Pounding your fist against Wei’s door, you run to the room over and repeat to Wing’s door. “Up and Adam boys, time to clean,” you yell, pushing the doors open. The knocking was enough warning. 

You swung the door open, only to discover an empty room. You knock on the bathroom door, wait a minute, and open it; still no Wei. Switching over to Wing’s room, you repeated the process.

With no Wei and Wing in sight, you figure they already left the house for the day. Shrugging it off, you go back down stairs to get all the cleaning out of the way.

Walking down the steps, you ask, “So Bolin didn’t stay the night?” You wiggle your eyebrows, teasingly. Talking distracted you from the harsh reality that you killed a man last night.

Well it was more of an accident, and the guy was trying to kill Kuvira, but you still don’t feel great about it. Instead of thinking about it any longer, you force the topic out of your head.

“He did, but he left early this morning. He and Korra run 7 miles each morning,” She explained, slumping against the couch. Break already? At this pace the house will never be clean!

“Huh, so did Korra say anything after I left?” You inquire, twiddling your thumbs. You just hoped she wasn’t mad at you just suddenly leaving; you two were kind of hanging out.

“Well she was wondering where you went, but Wu kind of distracted her. Asami showed up later,” Opal trails off, gauging your reaction. You weren’t really upset, hell maybe it was a sign that you and Korra weren’t meant to be.

“Cool cool cool,” you mutter, pulling her up. You really didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“Let’s get this cleaning done!” You pick up the trash bag, and hand Opal the scrubber. Her eyebrow quirks, knowing your little switcheroo left her finishing up the throw up.

“Bitch,” she laughs, throwing an empty water bottle at you. Dodging it, you laugh at her. 

-

Opal left hours later, but by then the cleaning was already finished. Letting out a sigh of appreciation at the clean house, you make yourself a cup of tea. Tea helped you relax and calm down, and boy did you need to relax with what happened last night. 

Taking your hot tea outside, you sit on the swinging bench. Since you moved in, you found yourself enjoying the outdoors more. Maybe a future camping trip would be fun!

The sun was slowly setting, and you wanted to catch it. A movie you once watched talked about this quick green flash right before the sun descends into the sky, and you just had to see that first hand.

Focusing on the sky, you notice a tall figure stumbling towards the porch. Turning your flashlight on, you point it at the mystery person. 

The person was bruised and covered in patches of blood, with ripped clothes. They looked like they’d been to hell and back. Wait.. was that...

“Wei?” you rush over, slinging your arm around him, supporting his weight. 

Walking him over to the steps, you sit him down. Giving a quick one-over, you noticed his hair matted with what you only assume was blood and his arm bent like it was injured. That was just the wounds you could see; he could have more covered by his raggedy, blood-splotched clothes. 

“What happened?” You kneel in front of him, placing a delicate hand on his unhurt arm. He seemed a bit shaken up, so you wanted to offer as much comfort as you could. 

“Actually, you can explain after we get you to the hospital,” you change your mind. He needed medical attention before anything else.

“No, I gotta tell mom first,” he croaks. Whatever happened must’ve been something important. Wait where’s Wing?

“Wei, where’s Wing?” You ask, calmly, trying not to upset him anymore. His face flushes pale, white. Through tear brimmed eyes, he looks at you.

“I got here as fast as I could. He made me swear to run and get help.” He chocked out, with tears rolling down his cheeks. You can’t remember the last time you’ve seen him cry. 

Wiping his tears away with your sleeve, gently, you reassure him, “I don’t know what happened, but we’ll let your mom know, and then go to the hospital, yeah?” You hope he would agree to go to the hospital because he was pretty banged up. 

Your mind was kind of racing at the list of possible explanations, but you didn’t want to push him into explaining right now; you’ll find out when he tells his mom. A bad feeling wells up in your stomach, and you just pray that Wing is safe and sound.

You know what? They’re in their late teens, they’re rambunctious and probably just got into a fight. That expiation was still bad, but it was better than all the other explanations your mind went to. 

You run inside to get the house phone, water, and an ice pack. 

Wei managed to finish his call before you get back, but he told you his parents would meet you two at the hospital.

Icing his worst spots, you start Opal’s car. She let you borrow it, since the ‘incident’. She didn’t know the entire story, just that you hit something with your car. You were gonna tell her, but you decided to push that memory far away.

Hours after you checked in Wei, Suyin arrived at the hospital, along with Baatar. She insisted you leave to go get rest. You almost objected, but she seemed pretty worried about you, and you didn’t want to worry her anymore tonight.

Before you left, she assured you that Wing would be found in no time, and that everything would be okay. The look in her eyes made you reluctant to believe her. 

-

A day later 

Plopping down on your bed, dramatically, you sigh. This was the worst; you were so useless right now. Wing was somewhere out there being tortured, or even worse.

Anger taking over, you threw your phone across the room. You knew the Beifongs had people working day and night to find them, but it wasn’t enough. Not that you could do much of anything to help, but at this point, you’d be willing to walk 5,000 miles just to makes sure he’s okay.

Picking your phone off the ground, you assess your little tantrums repercussions; a slight crack running across the screen. When you unlocked your phone, you can clearly see the crack. Damn that’s gonna be annoying. 

Before you turn your phone off and call it a night, you spot a notification on your phone icon. It’s strange because you always open your notifications; you hate when they pile up. 

As you clicked on the notification, a new voicemail popped up. It was from Kuvira. Lifting the phone to your ear, you press play. 

At first all you could hear was muffled voice and staticky noise, but seconds later you heard a voice.

“We have Kuvira and Wing here. We’ll be waiting here for Hiros-,” a distant voice cut in and out. The voicemail cut off after that, but this was shocking. 

This whole time you thought Kuvira was on vacation, but apparently she was captured, along with Wing? This didn’t help your worrying mind because now the situation shifted; this wasn’t a fight Wei and Wing got into. You had a feeling this had something to do with the mafia.

The only bright side to this situation was that Kuvira had her phone with her. A phone meant a way to track, especially since a voicemail was left. 

Every time a phone call is made, it pings off of cellphone towers, offering a general location where the call was made. You had no idea how she managed to sneak in a call, or if it was even on purpose, but this could be the key to finding them.

You may or may not have learned how to track phones on the dark web. It’s a long story, but you had a vague idea of how to do it. Many people think only an ongoing call can be tracked, but voicemails can be also be tracked. 

After an hour of narrowing the location down, you were left with a street’s address. That’s the thing about tracking phones, the location wouldn’t be exact. But regardless, this was huge information.

You swipe a pen from your desk, and jot down the address on your arm. You almost call Suyin, but you realize that if she sent her people, more blood would be shed. You wanted the death count to be as low as possible.

-

Looking down at your arm, you panick; the first letter of your writing was smudged. Now was not the time for your arms to perspire like Niagara Falls!

You turn on Golding street, hoping that was in fact the street where kuvira’s phone was. You did pass a Holding street miles back, so it was kind of a hit or miss. 

Turning your headlights off, you slowly pull forward, down the street. You’re glad you took Opal’s car because she had one of those hybrid, expensive cars that made no sound under a certain speed.

There was only one building on the street so far, so you get a closer look. Scoping the two-story building out, you see two guards posted at the front entrance. Surprisingly though, the back was clear. With such a small building, they probably didn’t need full coverage. 

You park your car out of view, way behind the house. You could do this; this would be easy. The hard part would be getting inside, but there was a window that looked promising.

Running to the window, you manage to make it without getting caught. They probably only had two guys outside. There was only one car parked outside, so that made sense.

Looking into the window, you spot Kuvira, chained up. The room was really small, but no one else was in there. Now is the perfect time to break in. 

Those idiots didn’t bother to lock the window, well because Kuvira was chained up. Lifting the window up, quietly, you slip in. Your shuffling must’ve woken Kuvira up, because she quickly stands up, fists drawn. 

It takes a second, but she recognizes it’s you. “What are you doing here?” she whisper screams, viscously. You knew she didn’t want you there right now, but you didn’t care. Right now your objective was to get everyone out of this mess. Who would’ve thought you of all people would be saving two of the Beifongs.

There wasn’t a great deal of light in the room, but you could see her face riddled with bruises, and her right eye swollen. There’s no telling what underlying injuries she had.

“You’re so stupid. You’re gonna get us both killed,” she hisses, throwing her head back, out of frustration.

“No one’s going to die tonight. You got that?” You twirl the dagger in your hands, only for it to slip through your hands. Maybe that wasn’t the best move, but you saw it in movie once, and it looked badass. Kuvira let out a sarcastic laugh, before quickly picking the dagger up. 

“Now you have no weapon, so leave,” she nodded her head to where you came in. No way were you leaving, especially after you already risked everything to get in without anyone noticing.

“Not leaving,” you whisper, swiping the dagger back before she could get a good hold on it. The chains didn’t help her at all.

“I’m serious, y/n,” she whispers stepping closer to you, while brushing her chained hand against your cheek. No way, no! You weren’t gonna fall for her sappy crap.

You push her hand away, turning your back to her. “Here’s the plan. I’m going to hide behind that cabinet right there,” you point to the cabinet with your knife. Her eyes follow where you pointed, and she shakes her head. 

“I’m dead serious right now, leave! Whatever plan you have is going to get you killed,” she says, through gritted teeth. Looking down at her clenched hands turning white from pressure, you knew she was serious. You could feel a sudden shift in the atmosphere.

The expression splayed across her face screamed for you to leave, but you weren’t going to leave without her and Wing.

“I’m not leaving without you-“ 

“And Wing,” you quickly add, as you shake your head, examining her chains. A key would be needed to unlock the chains, but the guard probably had them.

Her frustrated gaze flickered, and her whole demeanor shifted. “I don’t want your help,” she looks you up and down, with disgust. A shiver travels down your spine from the look.

She possessed this rare ability to suddenly change her mood. Maybe she was an actress because she was damn good at making you feel absolutely unwanted.

“When will you learn no one wants you around?” She laughs bitterly in your face. 

When you don’t respond, she continues on. “You’re like a little adopted puppy no one has the guts to send back to the pound. Not doubtOpal wouldn’t dare,” Kuvira spits out, with annunciation and force behind each word.

You’ve heard it all before, and her little trick to get you to leave wouldn’t work. That’s not to say what she said didn’t hurt, because it did, but you were too blinded by the life and death situation at hand to care.

Kuvira must’ve registered her words bouncing off of you. “That’s probably why you practically threw yourself at me that night,” she pauses, face filled with all the contempt she could muster. “No one wants you, and definitely not me,” she finishes off, looking away. 

She takes a deep breath, “Just fucking leave. I’d rather die than have some needy nobody like yo-“ Her words were cut off by you slapping her with as much force as you could muster. Her already bruised face spilled new blood from her lip. You would’ve felt bad, but you were too blinded with anger and urgency to care.

Slamming her against the wall, you position your dagger against her neck. Oh how the tables have turned; now you had the power.

“What you don’t understand, is that I’m in control now. You’re leaving with me, whether you want to or not,” you whisper, while covering her other mouth with your free hand. A hand over her mouth was the only way to get her to shut up, apparently. You’ll keep that in mind.

While Kuvira was chained, she could still move in a certain radius. Her body tried squirming free, but you jam a leg in between hers, halting all movement. It just so happened that where you placed your leg was a highly sensitive spot, causing her to writhe with shock.

Her eyes were dripping with hatred, practically stabbing you over and over with just a mere look. You could tell she wasn’t acting right now. Taking control over her clearly didn’t sit well with her.

Pressing your dagger slightly deeper, you whisper in her ear, “are you going to be a good girl and shut the fuck up while I speak? Because I have a plan,” You seethed, trailing the dagger across her throat. The action caused a few tiny drops of blood to trail down, but nothing to be concerned about. 

You can’t help but relish in the small squirming movements from her body reacting to your methods. You have to hold back the smirk that was forcing it’s way across your face. 

Her hot breath was ragged against your hand, practically panting. Her chest rose and fell deeply, causing her body to slightly move against yours with every breath; breasts flush against yours. 

Despite the life or death situation, you kind of liked having the power over her; it felt liberating. The way you dictate what happens next was really thrilling. It’s almost like you were drunk on power, and of course majorly tuned on. Shifting the thought aside, you focus on your mission.

You shifted your thigh, and let go of her mouth. With your now free hand, you pin her hands above her head. A slight grunt could be heard, but you could barely hear it because she was stifling it. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to knocking you out, but that would be troublesome,” you think aloud, debating what to do.

“You wouldn’t dare,” she smiled, trying to gain control again. That wouldn’t work; you wouldn’t allow her to get her way, not in this situation. 

“Ohh my sweet Kuvira,” you purr in her ear, seductively. Her body jolted beneath you in a shiver. 

“I’ve already killed someone. Don’t think I won’t use force. I don’t want to have to ruin that pretty little face of yours,” you smirk, trailing your tongue over the small amount of blood dripping from her throat.

A small moan left Kuvira’s lips as you swipe the remaining blood from her lips, from your earlier slap. A salty, copper taste invaded your tastebuds, sending a jolt of pleasure downwards. 

Moving your head back, you take the dagger away from her neck. Of course you weren’t going to hurt her, but bluffing is what you had to do; what else would get through to kuvira’s beautiful head?

“I’m getting Wing out of here, whether I have to fucking knock some sense into you to do it, is up for debate.” You let go, stepping slightly away. 

She was frozen: her lips slightly parted, her body idly still, and her eyes almost popping out of her head. You wish you could capture that expression on her face and remember it forever because it was so adorable.

What felt like an eternity passes, before she finally shifts back to reality and says, “What’s your plan?” It looked like she finally gained her composure, and was willing to do what you said: mission accomplished. You also gather she acknowledged you wouldn’t leave no matter what she said, but you pretend that your seduction method worked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooh that was crazzyyy. Thanks for reading, and please leave your thoughts. I’d also be up for some more requests :)


	7. I see stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan from last chapter plays out and you have to deal with the aftermath. Kuvira opens up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh so let me know what y’all think. I tried adding some vulnerable Kuvira and some fluff. Pleaseeee comment like literally anything :) I only read this once bc it was so long, so excuse any mistakes. ALSO *lots of mention of blood and injuries, so trigger warning if that freaks you out.

“So you understand the plan?” You hastily ask, painfully aware the guards could come back any second now.

“I do, but it sounds risky,” Kuvira chews at her lip, hiding how nervous she actually was. 

She was trying to put on a brave face, but you could see right through her facade; she was terrified. Part of that definitely had to deal with both you and Wing being caught up in this mess with her.

The roar of a car could be heard in the distance, before it cut off abruptly. Someone was here. 

“Well it’s going to have to work, okay?” You tuck the extra knife you brought in her sleeve. 

Bringing a gun would’ve been a bright idea, but you had no idea where to get one. Yes, the Beifongs were a crime family, but they didn’t exactly have guns lying around, in plain sight. Two knives, some rope, and a tshirt was the best you could do on such a short notice. 

Running over to the cabinet, you crouch down, hiding out of sight. Your pulse picks up at the nerve racking situation. Something about the Beifongs just attracted life-altering situations like these. 

The plan was overly simple, but its not like Kuvira had any great ideas, other than you leaving, or her ‘run in and shoot everyone’ plan. 

The plan was for you to hide by the cabinet near the door. When the guard comes in, Kuvira would be on the ground ‘asleep’. This is when you attack from behind, running full force, while Kuvira sweeps their legs out. She would cover his mouth, before you rub I’ve rand shove the makeshift tshirt gag in their mouth. Then is when you quickly slice their neck, aiming at the carotid artery.

An insanely risky plan, but one that had to be done. Plus, you saw it on a tv show once, so it has to work, right?

The plan would have to change if more guards came in, but that’s why Kuvira had the extra knife. Kuvira did say, previously, only one guard would come in at a time.

You felt very iffy about killing another person, but calling the cops was a ‘no go’, according to Kuvira. There weren’t really any other options at the moment. Channeling your inner killer, you steady your breath. 

Drawing your attention, the doorknob jiggles to life. Go time. A tall, muscular man walks in, with a gun gripped in hand. Man he was ripped. 

That was another huge problem: guns. 

The door shut behind him as he went over to inspect Kuvira’s body on the ground. You kicked the cabinet, drawing his attention to your direction. That’s when Kuvira sweeps his legs out from under him, with all her force. She quickly covers his mouth with her hand. 

By that time, you’re already running over. Arriving quickly, you shove the gag in his mouth, in place of Kuvira’s hand. The both of you held him down, with all of your weight. 

You were about to slice his carotid artery, when Kuvira shoved you aside and slices in one quick motion. 

Blood sprays everywhere, spewing out of his artery. The bleed out time for the carotid artery was about less than a minute, especially with Kuvira tilting his head back, speeding the time of death up. 

You watched the blood spray slowing down to small spurts, as the spark of life in his eyes dulled. He was dead. Looking down at his hand, covered in blood splatter, you notice a ring. 

He had wife, which meant he probably also had a family. His spouse would now be a widow. His kids, which you assumed he had, would have to go on without a father. That was the gut wrenching thing about it; these people all had lives outside of here. 

Kuvira shakes you out of your downwards spiral. “We gotta go,” she pulls you up from your crouched position. Her whole face was covered in blood splatter, slightly covering her bruised face.

In your dazed state, she apparently found the keys to her chains on the guy. Unlocking herself, she rubs her wrists, shaking off some blood. 

Before you had anymore time to think, a pair of footsteps and voices sounded outside the door. Kuvira takes the gun from the dead guard, pulling the magazine out to check how many bullets were left. The way she was moving was seamless, like she’s done this a million times. A small shiver runs down your spine, before you refocus. 

“I hear two, maybe three guys,” she whispers, cocking the gun. She locks the doorknob, turning to you. 

“We’re gonna make a noise, so they reach the door. When they reach the door, I can take one out through the door. That’ll leave maybe one or two left.” She tilts her head, estimating. Let’s hope there wasn’t an army behind that door. 

“We wait for them to come to us. When they enter the room, I want you to kick out the legs and push the gun away. I’ll be doing the same, and I’ll shoot both of them,” she lets out, almost out of breath. Not the best plan, but time was ticking.

“Why can’t I just slit the guy’s throat while you focus on your guy?” You ask. Her shooting two guys was too risky, when you could try taking down your guy on your own. Did she think you weren’t capable of doing that?

“Too late,” she yells, banging on the door. That fucker. Moments later, boots pound against the floor, then the door knob is rapidly turning.

Kuvira fires high up, aimed at the chest or head, depending on height. The bullet ripped straight through the flimsy door, and a thud was heard; most likely a body against the ground. Kuvira nods at you to get ready. This felt like a movie, so unreal. 

Two men come busting through the door, breaking it down. Kuvira pulls the guy on your left, and you kick out the legs of the guy on the right. 

His legs falter, but they don’t completely buckle. Looking to your left, Kuvira’s struggling in a fight with her guy’s gun. A shot is fired, but you can’t tell if anyone was shot at all. The plan isn’t going so hot. Another shot fired to your left, and a thud was heard. 

You struggle to push the gun from your guy, but he manages to fire, sending a stray bullet to your left. Kuvira let’s out a yell, and shoots the guy in the head. You fall against the ground, with the now dead guy on top of you.

Squirming free, you stand to your feet and run over to Kuvira, who’s clutching her arm. 

“You okay?” You pant, out of breath.

A new guy runs into the room, as Kuvira aims the gun behind you. It clicks; no more bullets. Turning behind you, the guy walks up to Kuvira, specifically, aiming the gun at her head.

“Well done, but you’ve still got one left, and no bullets to spare.”

“I see you’re the lackey Hiroshi sent? Pretty weak if you ask me,” Kuvira scoffs, tossing the empty gun to her right. How was she so cocky when she just took down three guys, and has a gun aimed right at her head? You two were clearly built different.

Walking towards the gun slowly, she holds her hands up in surrender. Before she could mutter another snarky remark, a gun is shoved against the man’s head. Following your gaze to the gun’s owner, you immediately recognize Suyin. Wait, how did she get here!?

Before you could even process what was happening, Kuvira shoved the gun out of his hands, and ducked. At the same moment, Suyin pulled the trigger. 

It all happened so fast, at the same exact moment; like they did this everyday, almost likeit was second nature. 

Blood dripped everywhere on the floors and walls. Small chunks of brain fell to the floor, after the bullet’s exit. Turning away, you shake away the mentally scarring image, but it wouldn’t go away.

“Are you girls okay?” Suyin wraps both you and Kuvira in a hug. Sinking into the hug, you were in a confused, shocked state. How did Suyin find the location?

Apparently reading your mind, Kuvira asks, “how did you find us?” 

“Opal knew y/n would be looking, and noticed her lengthy absence, so she checked her chatsnap location or something,” Suyin explained, breaking the hug.

You would laugh at Suyin calling Snapchat Chatsnap, but you were too drained. Suyin held Kuvira’s chin, moving it to examine the damages. Tears well up in her eyes, as she takes in her injuries.

“This shouldn’t have happened. That motherfucker Hiroshi doesn’t know his place,” she pounds her fist against a nearby wall. 

“Karma will come his way, don’t worry,” Kuvira rasps; her throat was probably dry by now. You couldn’t imagine her captors caring much about her hydration.

They were definitely talking about a rival mob, you weren’t that clueless. This all had to do with the mob, but you couldn’t exactly figure out the missing pieces.

“Let’s get Wing and head back,” she pats Kuvira’s shoulder, before walking out the door. “We’ll talk about the rest of this later,” she adds, before disappearing.

“Wait, you need a hospital,” you squeak, worried about her health. A shot to the arm definitely wasn’t good.

“And probably Wing too,” you add on, hoping they weren’t just gonna go home; that would be reckless. 

“No- no hospital for me. I have a bullet wound, and the police will come ask questions,” she shoos you away, shuffling out the door. You noticed a slight limp as she walked out. 

Jogging to catch up with her, you stand in front of her, just outside of Wing’s room. “That shoulder needs to get looked at by a professional, you can’t just take the bullet out and call it a day. There’s so many things you have to take into account and-“ you ramble on, still standing in her way to Wing’s room. Glancing in, Suyin already had the keys in her hand to Wing’s chains. 

“Okay, Meredith Grey, our family has a personal doctor,” she rolls her eyes, pushing you out of her way. “But it’s nice to know you care so much,” she smirks over her shoulder. Reminder: never show that you care about her again, because she just teases you for it.

“Now that I know you’ve seen Grey’s Anatomy, I’m going to use that. And I’d be McDreamy, because I’m sooo dreamy,” you draw out, clearly joking. You needed this banter, it distracted you from the harsh reality of what just happened.

“Sureeee,” she walks into Wing’s room, while you follow a few strides behind. She’s bullshitting, she totally digs you. 

Suyin was already taking off Wei’s chains when you and Kuvira walked in. The pungent smell of copper filled the air.

Your heart sank. His bruised littered skin was worse than Kuvira’s, and trailing your eyes down his body, you notice his leg is bent in a direction a leg should never bend! 

“I- I think my leg is broken,” he croaks, trying to get up with Suyin and Kuvira’s support. 

“We’re taking him to the hospital, don’t worry, y/n. I’ll figure out a story if the cops poke around,” Suying explains, clearly nothing your worried expression. 

-

Now outside-

“Are you sure you can’t just get a little checkup while you’re there?” You whisper to Kuvira, as Suyin fastens Wing into the back seat. 

“I already told you earlier about the gunshot issue, and I’ll be fine. Kya will check me out,” she explains, walking up to the car.

Suyin must’ve overheard, because she interrupts, “we have a family doctor for more-“ she pauses to click Wing into the seatbelt. “Confidential injuries,” Suyin calls back as she slips into the driver’s seat.

You knew from your extensive knowledge of medical shows that patients with gunshot wounds get questioned. It kind of made sense to separate Kuvira from the twins, as she’s the only once with a gunshot wound. Suyin could probably claim a car accident or something of the sorts. She’s smart, she’d figure it out.

You move to open the passenger seat, but Kuvira grabs your hand, tugging you towards her. “Sit back here with me,” she pleads, sliding in the backseat. “I need a medical genius in the back in case I start hemorrhaging profusely,” she teases, but you could sense the worry wavering in her voice. 

“Only if you confirm I’m McDreamy,” you joke, sliding in. You voice was hushed, but you hoped Suyin didn’t hear the banter going on between you two, that would be embarrassing.

“Fine you’re McDreamy,” she whispers, pulling you further in. Suyin starts the engine, and starts speeding down the road. 

You reach over to Kuvira, and carefully buckle her up, trying not to move her shoulder too much. “Thanks, Dreamy,” she whispers, slurring a bit on her words. Maybe she was losing a bit too much blood. 

Ignoring your heating up cheeks, you rip a thick stripe of your tshirt. You make a makeshift tourniquet with your ripped shirt material. 

“We’re almost there, guys. I’ll go with Wing, and you take Kuvira to Kya. I’ll set up the gps to her house now,” she calls back to you, over her shoulder. 

“Sounds good,” you reply back, hiding your wavering voice. You hope everyone would turn out okay; you don’t know how you’d react if anyone’s injuries were fatal. 

Pulling up to the hospital, a few nurses help Wing into a wheelchair, and wheel him away. Suyin pauses, before she pulls you into a hug. “Don’t worry, everything’s going to be okay; I’ll make sure of it,” she let’s you go, waving at Kuvira. 

“She’ll be in good hands with Kya,” she assures you, jogging to catch up with Wing. 

Reaching the car, you slide into the drivers seat. How did things go so wrong so fast? Just a few days ago everyone was happy and- not all beaten up. 

“Hey, sit tight, we’ll be at kya’s in ten minutes,” you call back to Kuvira, reading the gps. 

“Kay,” she whispers, probably losing blood by the second. While you were reluctant to speed given what happened last time you sped, you pressed the petal to the metal to get Kuvira to Kya in time.

-

The gps chimes, alerting you that you’ve arrived at your destination. Looking back, Kuvira’s eyes were closed. She must be asleep. Wait... fuck. Throwing the car into park, you turn around in your seat. When you start shaking Kuvira, her body doesn’t react. Crap we’re you too late? Did you mess this up?

“Stop feeling me up,” she croaks, with a small smirk ghosting her lips. You slide back in your seat, and your head falls against the steering wheel in relief.

Tonight was, well unforgettable in the worst way. You’ve seen things that would haunt you. The blood of the men killed in front of you still coated your hands. It made you sick. 

Getting out of the car, you tilt your head to the sky. You try and even out your breathing. Sometimes focusing on the action of breathing helped. 

Finally focusing, you notice the beautiful night sky, littered with shining stars. Usually the light pollution would make them hard to see, but the doctor’s house was out in the country, so the light pollution wasn’t as bad. Even in the dark, there’s some sort of light.

Snapping yourself out of your thoughts, you notice a woman walking towards you. She looked about the same age as Suyin, with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. Her blue eyes caught yours- halfway startling you. 

“Kya?” You ask, hoping you didn’t just pull up to a random lady’s house. Wouldn’t that be a kicker? 

Nodding her head, she shakes your hand. “Suyin briefed me over the phone. You must be y/n,” she lets go of your hand. 

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you. Kuvira’s in the back, and I’m sure you’re aware she’s lost lots of blood,” you open the car door. 

“I figured as much. I have everything I need in the house, so let’s get her moved,” she nods, lifting one of Kuvira’s arms, while you took the other. Damn she was heavy.

About halfway to the house from the car, your arms were on fire. It wasn’t every day that you helped carry a grown woman. Nonetheless, you push through.

-

Kya went to work right away, and your doubting regarding her skill was washed away. She managed to get the bullet out safely, and stop the bleeding. Kuvira was resting now. Kya let you stay the night, after you refused to leave Kuvira’s side. 

Leaving your chair, you check again to see if Kuvira was awake. That would be a no. 

Just looking at her, you could tell the pain she was in. You grab her hand and caress it gently. “I’m right here. I’ll always be right here,” you whisper, sinking your head against the bed. 

You let go of her and slip back into the chair. The nightstand next to Kuvira’s bed was stacked with books, and a framed picture stood beside them. Picking it up, you recognize a slightly younger Kya in a wedding dress, beside a woman with a scar across her face. The photo captured them just before they were about to kiss, with a beam of sunlight shining in between their faces. They looked ethereal.

Your heart did a little flutter of joy when you recognized two women in the wedding photo. It was hard coming to terms with your love for women and men. There’s been a few unsavory comments in your later childhood regarding you openly liking women, so seeing two women living their happy ever after gave you hope; hope that one day you’d find the person to spend the rest of your life with.

“I see you’ve stumbled upon one of our wedding photos,” Kya brushes a hand on your shoulder, half startling you. Setting it back down, you smile at Kya. “You two look beautiful. How long have you two been together?” You ask. 

“It’ll be 23 years this may,” she smiles, looking fondly at the captured memory. Kuvira stirs a bit in her bed, causing you to direct your attention towards her.

“So I may have accidentally interrupted you speaking to her. I was just coming in to check on her.” She draws your attention back. 

“Oh- no it’s fine,” you wave your hand. 

“Are you two an item?” She asks, looking back and forth between you and Kuvira. 

Noting the shock on your face, she says, “I’ve been around long enough to recognize longing in those eyes” she shakes her head, smiling. 

“Plus she wouldn’t stop asking for you when I finished up,” she chuckles, looking over at a sleeping Kuvira. 

“It’s not-“ you start, trying to explain what exactly was going on between you two.

“I like her, and well I think she likes me, but sometimes she’s sorta hot and cold, y’know?” You let out a breath of exhaustion; both physically and mentally. Other than tonight being a shit show, you were tired of Kuvira’s games.

“I know what you mean, she’s always been kind of stubborn. She’s had a troubling past, so it’s part of her coping mechanism,” she explains, making you even more confused.

“So I’ve heard, but her walls are so guarded,” you sigh, slumping into your chair, dramatically. 

“I dealt with the same thing with Lin back in the day. She’s a police officer, so she’s naturally a stone cold, guarded fortress,” she pauses, laughing.

“It took me months to break her shell, but when I finally did, it was worth it. You just have to be patient with her, and most importantly; tell her how you feel,” she draws out. 

Kya was right, while it was obvious you kinda liked her, maybe it would be best if you tell her straight up. If anything it would open a conversation up about feelings.

“You’re kind of great at this whole advice thing, and saving lives,” you smile, feeling slightly relieved already. 

“The knowledge comes with the years. I’ll leave you two. Let me know if I can get you anything. I’ll check back up on her in the morning,” she pats your shoulder, turning to leave.

“Ohh and thank you by the way- for saving her. I know that’s sort of your thing, but thank you,” you give her a quick hug, filled with gratitude. 

“Anytime, and take this brush with death as a lesson: life is short,” she leaves you with that, walking off. And boy was that small piece of wisdom what you needed. Of course it’s obvious life is short, but sometimes life has a way of forcing you to become complacent, forgetting making you forget how precious life is.

More time passes, and you couldn’t quite tell if it was hours or minutes, but you decide to read to pass the time. Most of the books on the nightstand were romance novels, so it’s not like you had a wide selection. You close your eyes and randomly pick one to read.

You get a few chapters in before a voice startles you. “Didn’t peg you for the romantic type,” Kuvira croaks, sitting up slightly. The action forced a wince, since her wound was practically still fresh. 

“Who me? Yeah, I’m a total romantic,” you laugh, setting your book down. There was a bit of a distance between you two, so you scoot you chair closer to her. 

“Sorry I freaked out earlier, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t die on me,” you sheepishly smile. 

“It’s fine, but I was in good hands with Kya,” she gives a thumbs up. What a dork. Kya said after surgery that the medicine would make her a bit loopy, but it would ware off in a few hours. She must still have a bit in her system:

“So what are you guys going to do about what just happened?” You question, trying to both create conversation, and get answers.

“You don’t have to worry about it. Just know things have a way of working themselves out.” She says, ominous as ever. 

“And you’re not going to tell me anything else about it? That’s so vague,” you huff. You just wanted damn answers. 

“You’ve seen more than I’d like you to see. In fact, maybe just pretend you didn’t see anything tonight. It’s all probably confusing to you” she shakes her head, taking a sip from the water on the nightstand.

You could say that, you were so very confused.

“Fine,” you sigh, crossing your arms. You would definitely do some digging later, but she didn’t have to know that.

“You should get some more sleep. Kya told me to make sure you get plenty of rest,” you move the blanket back over her torso. 

“Yeah, I should probably do that,” she looks away, staring at the ceiling. There was a distant, far away tone in her voice. You were going through it right now, so you have no idea how she’s doing; she just killed like three men. 

“How are you doing, by the way?” You slap yourself for making it sound like that. Of course she would feel like shit, but then again, asking a question offered an invitation to vent.

“Fine,” she mutters. 

Getting up from your chair, you sit on the edge of her bed. The bed dips with your weight, and you turn to Kuvira. 

“Hey,” you place a gentle hand on her leg, rubbing it affectionately. 

“You can tell me anything,” your voice takes a serious, but gentle tone. You truly meant that because you want to know everything about her; the good and the bad. The bad would probably be a lot to take in, but you could handle it. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking?” You encourage, moving to sit next to her, back against the headboard. She was laying down in the middle of the bed, so there was plenty of room for the both of you. 

Silence enveloped the air, and you took that as a sign she didn’t want to talk about it. You didn’t blame her at all; If you were in her shoes, you definitely wouldn’t want to talk about it. 

You slid down the headboard into a laying down position. Your body ached as it sunk into the comfy mattress. Kya let you shower and leant you a change of clothes, but you still felt the sticky, messy feel of the blood on your skin.You count the squares in the ceiling to distract yourself from thinking about tonight.

“I-“ Kuvira says, pulling you from your distraction. You turn to her and nod for her to continue. “Go ahead, I’m listening with no judgement,” you cross your heart with your hand. Something felt different, and you felt like she was about to break down. 

“I- I’ve killed people, y/n-“ she chokes on her words in the middle of saying your name. Looking away, she fiercely wipes the fresh, oncoming tears away. Crying is clearly something she didn’t do often. 

“Like a lot of people...” she trails off, probably lost in her mind. Looking at her face, you could see new tears streaming down her face, rapidly. Her mind was probably going a thousand miles a minute and all you wanted to do was to help her feel at peace. You stomach ached to see her like this.

Honestly, you felt a bit touched Kuvira even said anything. She let you in, while she’s in a vulnerable state; something you knew was hard for her to do.

“I’m a monster- you see this skin, this is the skin of a killer” she lifts her shirt to reveal her abdomen covered in scarred marks under the bruising. She turns away, refusing to make eye contact. Your mind was racing, but you could’ve sworn she just quoted twilight. 

Focusing back on her scar riddled abs, you tilt her chin your way, forcing eye contact. 

“You are not a monster,” you whisper, annunciating ‘not’. A strand of hair fell in front of her face. This moment felt unreal, Kuvira was finally opening up to you. Well, she hasn’t told you specifics yet, but she was still talking about her feelings, nonetheless.

Tucking her fallen strand of hair behind her ear, you keep your hand there. You cup the side of her face, tenderly.

“I don’t know, y/n, sometimes the pain is unbearable. I’m a killing, monster,” she shakes her head, leaning into your touch. Your hand became damp with her new tears. 

“Well if you’re a monster, I’m a monster,” you point out. Technically you did kill man, not that you could ever forget that. 

You’ve taken some time to think about it, and while you’re devastated a life was inadvertently taken at your hands; it was just that, an accident. At the end if the tat though, you technically killed someone.

“That wasn’t your fault. My situation is different,” she frowns, taking your hand from the side of her face and holding it. The movement shocked you, and sent butterflies to your stomach.

“Have you spoken to anyone about this, like a therapist?” You inquire, hoping she was at least getting some help. 

You were hesitant to even say ‘therapist’ because that usually freaks people out. Therapy has a stigma around it, and not everyone views it as an outlet to take on their mental health journey.

“I saw a therapist, but I stopped going after she gave me these stupid action plans. She said I needed to separate myself from my ptsd triggers, as if that’s an easy thing to do,” she huffs, shifting closer towards you. 

“How has it been lately, if you don’t mind me asking?” You ask softly, hoping you didn’t push it too far. She pauses for a second, staring off into space. 

“It’s spotty, but the nightmares aren’t getting better,” She refocused her gaze on you. 

“I haven’t been getting a lot of sleep,” she laughs, coldly. Taking in her appearance, she did look rather tired, but it kind of mixed in with her injuries. 

“Do you have any ways to prevent the nightmares, or to get more sleep?” You ask, hoping she m wasn’t just pushing through.

“I tried taking sleeping medicine, but it made the nightmares worse. I also tried that counting method, but it takes forever. And the nightmares are random,” she sighs. Her mouth opens for a second, before she closes it again.

“What is it?” You ask, noticing she was about to say something. You move your hand to squeeze her’s, reassuringly.

“I told you before- I sleep better when someone’s in the same bed as me,” she grumbles, clearly embarrassed at the confession. 

“Sort of a comfort thing, probably..” she trails off in a ramble. You found her rambling adorable.

“I could always sleep with you,” you move closer, snuggling into her. You didn’t snuggle her too hard, with her new injury and all.

“Oh no, no, you don’t have to,” she rubs the nape of her neck, sheepishly. Flustered Kuvira was one of your favorite versions of her

“I want to,” your gaze softens.

“Kay-“ she starts, her eyelids getting heavier.

“I’m getting kind of tired,” she whispers, rubbing her eyes. 

“It’s okay, go to sleep,” you smile, running your hand down her arm to squeeze her hand.

Before you know it, you drift into sleep; darkness enveloping you. 

-

(Three days after- still at Kya’s)

“So before Suyin left from visiting, she told me that apparently getting kidnapped means you’re forced to take a few weeks off,” Kuvira pouts her lip out, with a sigh. 

It’s been a few days since that night, and Kya insisted Kuvira stay a few extra days- to keep an eye on her injuries. 

Kuvira was getting a little stir crazy, so she pulled you outside with her on a little backyard outing.

“I’m going to go crazy with all this free time,” she laughs, falling to the ground. You spread out the blanket beside her, and she rolls over. 

Speaking of work, you have work with Korra at the coffee shop next week, and you don’t know how to feel about that. Hopefully she wasn’t too mad at you for just randomly leaving the party. You did have a bit of a crush on her, but sticking to friends would be best, especially with her being in and off again with Asami. 

“Oh yeah?” You turn to her with an amused smile. “What does Kuvira do on her days off?” You prop your head up, leaning your elbow on the blanket. You didn’t actually know much at all about her, so this would be interesting.

“I like to garden, bake, write pottery, and..” she trailed off, staring at the sky. Man you would kill to see Kuvira in a little chef’s hat and an apron. 

“And?” You poke her leg, dying to know what else she does. 

“Sometimes I dance,” she shrugs, facing you once again. You face lights up with an intrigued smile. You need to know more.

“What kind of dancing break dancing: jazz, tap, ballroom, contemporary...” you trail off, as Kuvira’s eyebrows furrow. 

“You’re such a nerd,” she chuckles, shoving your hand, causing your head to fall back to the blanket. 

“And you’re not answering my question,” you trail your fingers over her stomach, playfully. She twitched away at the ticklish movement. Kuvira is ticklish! 

“If you don’t tell me-“ you lightly brush your fingers along her neck, “I’ll tickle the hell out of you,” you halt your movements, giving her an opportunity to answer. 

With no answer, you’re forced to tickle her. As you start to tickle her, the cutest giggle ever releases from her lips. 

“Okay-“ she giggles, wiggling away. You stop your ticking, hoping your master-tickling plan worked.

When you first moved in with the Beifongs, never in a million years would you have imagined yourself laying on a blanket, under the stars, in midst of a tickle fest with Kuvira.

“It’s kind of hard to label, but like synchronized mixed with contemporary and ballet-ish,” she explained. Huh, seeing Kuvira dancing would surely be the sight. 

“Will I get to see you dance sometime,” you smile, playing with the grass bear your hand. 

“I don’t know, maybe,” she trails off, unsure. That’s okay, you’d see her dance once day. 

“Speaking of dancing-“ she sits up. 

It was kind of late at night, but you really didn’t mind talking to Kuvira, especially when she wasn’t being an asshole. She was being so nice and talkative right now.

“Yeah,” you encourage her, sitting up as well. 

“Well as you know, I’m into dancing. Tomorrow there’s this thing, and if you’re not doing anything, you could also come along,” she rambles on, talking with her hands.

Was she asking you out on a date, because it sounded an awful lot like a date. Not that you were complaining, but if it was a date, you’d want her to actually say the words ‘will you go on a date with me?’ to clear up any confusion.

“What kind of thing?” You inquire, oblivious as to what you were getting yourself into. Knowing her, it could be anything. 

“It’s just a little dance recital of an old friend,” 

You fake think it over for a good thirty second; you don’t want to see too eager. 

“As long as you buy me dinner afterwards,” you tease, hoping you could get her to have a romantic dinner with you. 

She has yet to mention the word date, but you’re going to treat it like it is a date. 

“That can be arranged,” she retorts back, with a small smile breaking through. She starts to tickle you back.

“Payback, loser,” she laughs, straddling you. 

“So it’s a date,” you settle, through giggles. 

She swings off of you, and falls to the blanket, out of breath from laughing. “Yeah,” she whispers, smiling like a goof.

You move closer to her. It was a strange thing to notice, but you couldn’t help but pick up on the faint hint of her scent: lavender and teakwood, with notes of mint. The mint was definitely from her gum she always chewed.

Ever since the night Kuvira and the twins were kidnapped, you’ve started to recall the small things; like the way Kuvira always started your car on cold mornings, like the way Wei always makes sure to save you the last slice on pizza nights, like the way Wing writes down jokes to tell you throughout the day, and like the way Opal doesn’t go to sleep until she has a daily conversation with you; just all the little things you’ve picked up on over the days.

Staring at the sky, lost in thought, you could feel her gaze trained on your face. Throughout your star gazing excursion, you could feel her staring at you. This time it was different; she was studying your whole face, like it was the last time she’d see it. 

“what?” You turn to her with a playful smile across your face. Boy were you smitten. 

Her eyes soften, searching your eyes. “Wh- uh nothing,” she keeps eye contact. 

Usually, she would look away, bashfully, but there was something different about her these last few days. She was different all around, and you’ve yet to decide whether that was good or bad thing. 

“I just think you’re beautiful,” she reaches over, brushing a thumb across your cheek. 

Yes, you’ve been called beautiful before, but it coming Kuvira was just different; it felt like you were the only girl in the world. 

“And I think you’re beautiful,” you say, lowering your voice. At the corner of your eye, a star twinkled, catching your attention.

“Gosh would you look at the sky, it’s breathtaking,” you let out, in awe. 

You looked over to see if she was looking, but her eyes were still transfixed on you. There was a whole night’s sky worth of stars in the sky. There was an entire galaxy out there; a truly breathtaking view, but she was looking at you. 

“Yeah, it sure is breathtaking,” she lets out a breath, searching your eyes. If you focused on on her eyes, you could see a tiny reflection of the night’s sky. 

Your heart melts at the soft look on her face, and damn it if you weren’t falling head over heels for her. That was evident when fireworks went off as she leaned in to capture your lips. Your lips melt in hers, and suddenly, you were seeing stars. Maybe stars could be you and Kuvira’s thing. 

You laugh inwardly at the stark difference between now, and the last time you were outside stealing glances at the sky with Kuvira. Things have certainly changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all liked it. This took me forever to write. Anyways leave some comments and suggestions as always :) Valentine’s Day is coming up *barf*, but I might write something up for kuvira and y/n. Totally down for some ideas 😋


	8. Pinky promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of writers block. The next chapter will be the other half of the date. Enjoy, and maybe leave some ideas for me if you want :)

“So the twins are still at the hospital, huh?” You ask Opal at the breakfast table. Shoving a piece of bacon in her mouth, she nods.

“They’ll be back the day after tomorrow,” she mutters through a mouth full of food.

“That’s good,” you smile. It’s nice to know they’re getting better by the second, but you can’t escape the shiver that runs up your spine at the thought of that night.

A silence fills the room, and you feel the urge to end it. It wasn’t uncomfortable necessarily, but talking is better.

“So I have this thing that requires a dress-“ you trial off, hoping Opal would take the hint.

“The blue one-“ her fork clinks against her plate, as her face bursts into a smile.

“100% the blue one! And who’s the lucky person?” she wiggles her eyebrows, taking a seat right next to you. This definitely caught Opal’s attention; she loved talking about dating and all that stuff.

“Uh-“ you begin, but your train or thought is derailed by Kuvira waltzing in.

“Good morning,” Kuvira nods to you and Opal. Your mouth twitches back a smile at her disheveled morning hair.

You usually didn’t get to see her when she just woke up because of work, but now that she’s off, you get to see ‘still halfway sleepy’ Kuvira. Your eyes follow her for a beat, but you refocus your attention on the food in front of you.

Opal’s head snaps from you to Kuvira, who makes her way over to the fridge. Moments later, it must’ve clicked because her eyes visibly widen.

She starts to say something, but you cut her off. “What’s Bolin up to?” You smile with your eyes narrowed, as if saying ‘don’t say anything’.

“He’s doing good-“ she grabs your arm. “I gotta show you this new thing he got me,” she says, dragging you right out of the room.

“You and Kuvira!?” She exclaims, tugging your sleeve. It’s kind of hard to gauge her reaction with her freaking out. Your eyes scan over her face, but you can’t read anything other than ‘shocked’.

“How did you figure it out?” You bite your lip, nervously. There was no sense in hiding it from your best friend. You were hoping she’d be okay with you going after her sister. Sure she’steased you about Kuvira, but actually going on a date with Kuvira was a completely different thing.

“I know that look you get when you’re in love,” she ogles her head, playfully mimicking your look. You swat her arm, defensively.

“I do not look like that, and I’m not in love!” You defend, crossing your arms. Definitely not in love, but you do like her... more than you’re willing to admit. It’s honestly kind of shocking.

“Whatever, I just know you,” she shrugs in a smug way. You have to admit that she did have a knack for analyzing your ‘looks’; that’s what years of friendship would do.

“And you’re okay with that? Or do you hate my guts?” You ask, getting ready for her to express how ‘not okay with it’ she is.

“Hey, Bros before hoes” she holds her fist out for a fist bump. You tap your fist against her’s, baffled.

“Did you just call your sister a hoe?” You burst out in laughter, followed by Opal’s laughter.

“What are you guys laughing at?” Kuvira yells from the kitchen. That can’t be good.

Strolling up to you and Opal, she has a pleased look on her face. “I was just telling y/n about your Zumba classes you take,” Opal explains, causing you to laugh even harder.

Kuvira doesn’t laugh along with you guys. In fact, she kind of looked offended. “I’ll have you know Zumba is an effective way to exercise,” she walks off, but before she’s out of sight, she flips Opal off.

“Guess she’s serious about Zumba, yeah?” You snicker, loving the idea that Kuvira participates in Zumba classes.

“I guess so. Seriously though, I’m fine with it, by the way. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy,” Opal simplifies, easing your mind completely. That’s the great thing about this friendship; nothing could tear you two apart.

“Thanks, Opal,” you attack her with a crushing hug.

-

Touching up a bit of your mascara, you let out a heavy breath. You were going on a date with Kuvira, like an actual date. A little bit of nervous energy circled you, but you push it aside and meet Kuvira, who’s waiting in her car.

“Good evening,” you greet. Oh god you’re messing it up already. What were you a vampire?

“You look-“ Kuvira trails her eyes over your dress, speechless. Her eyes raking your body struck a sensation at the pit of your stomach.“Breathtaking,” she reveals, a word that was used quite often between you two.

“And you look breathtaking, too,” your eyes travel down her body. She had a black blazer, accompanied by black slacks. A fancy olive green shirt was tucked loosely into her slacks. The outfit was attractive to say the least. It kind of reminded you of something AOC would wear.

“Thanks, I’m happy you’re coming with me to this thing,” she admits, keeping her eyes focused on driving. There was a distant shift in tone in her voice, almost like she didn’t want to go. Did she regret asking you?

“Yeah, I’m glad you invited me,” your face warms, as Kuvira turns the radio up a notch. The volume was still faint, but you recognized Mitski playing. She has taste, you have to give her that.

The drive took about half an hour, but when you finally made it to your seats the dancing had already started.

“Sorry, I must’ve gotten the time wrong,” she looks at her watch, embarrassed. “It’s fine,” you rub your hand along her forearm.

The dancers dashed and pranced across the strange, synchronizing perfectly with the flow of the music. Your jaw almost dropped at how seamlessly it all flowed together. They must’ve taken months to get the hang of it.

You steal a glance at Kuvira, and it seems like she too is in awe. You take this opportunity to study her face. She’s gorgeous in so many ways, she-

“Stop staring at me and pay attention,” she whispers in your ear, sending a warmth down your body. How did she know you were staring, you were being discrete about it!

About thirty minutes of dancing passed, and boredom crept its way to you. The temptation to say something to Kuvira you’ve been planning takes over.

“Kuvira- I think there’s something wrong with my eyes!” You whisper, holding your eye with your hand.

“What’s wrong?” Her hands ghost over your’s, fear lacing her voice.

“I can’t take them off you” you give her a smug smirk.

Kuvira sinks back in her chair, shaking her head. “That was terrible-“ she laughs.

“We’re going to have to ask you two to leave, we’ve been getting multiple complaints,” a mandressed in a suit and tie whispers to you and Kuvira.

“Okay, we’ll be quiet!” Kuvira protests.

“I’m afraid we have a no talking policy,” he points to the sign behind him. Damn, this was all on you. You knew your clever pickup lines would be the death of you!

“Come on, let’s go,” she takes your hand, walking to the lobby. You felt so bad, this was all your fault.

“Actually, this works out because it was getting kind of boring,” she laughs, pushing through the lobby door.

“Are you sure, they were pretty good up there,” you respond, walking out into the frigid weather. A thicker coat would’ve been a bright idea, but you didn’t want it to cover too much of your dress.

“It was nice at first, but it got boring. You cold?” Kuvira halts, dead in her tracks. You stop, nodding your head. “Just a little, but it’s fine,” you dismiss, waving your hands like the frigid temperature against your thin coat was nothing.

You regard her face, which was frozen for a second. Huh, it probably was, with it being below freezing out. “Here,” she shrugs off her jacket, leaving her in a thin blazer and shirt. She drapes it over your shoulders before you could even say anything.

You open your mouth to protest, but she holds up a hand, telling you to wait. “Actually, we parked like blocks away, so I’ll go get the car and drive back here. You can wait inside with the heat,” she walks off.

“Wait, your coat!” You yell after her, but she’s already speed walking off by then.

She’s definitely changed, but you didn’t know she was so selfless. If it wasn’t was freezing, you’re heart would melt on the spot.

You hurry back inside, and sigh in relief at the warm hug of the heat wrapping around you.

About five minutes pass, and you notice Kuvira’s car pull up. You leave the building and head over.

“So there’s this sit down pizza restaurant, and they have the best pizza in Zaofu. I don’t know if you’ve been there, but you have to try it-“ She rambles, talking with her hand that wasn’t on the wheel.  


As she rambled on about the pizza, her words muffled and all you could focus on was her face; she looked happy.

That’s what really got you. You haven’t seen here this alive since you met her. Maybe it was the talk of pizza, but you had a sneaking suspicion it was more about spending time together that made her so lively.

And Kuvira had a similar effect on you. When you’re with her, you feel a weird sense of security, like you know everything is fine with her by your side. Although, looking back at the events that have occurred since you’ve moved in with the Beifong’s, that’s not necessarily the case, but it was more of the feeling of being safe. Most importantly you felt alive, like every moment was something important, something you wouldn’t want to miss. With Kuvira, everything felt new and exciting.

“-and guess what!?” Kuvira turns to you, making you suddenly aware you weren’t paying attention to her ramble session. You draw your attention back to her and reply, “what!?” matching her enthusiasm.

“There’s heating,” she whispered like it was the best thing in the world, and with your numb toes barely thawing out; it was.

“You’re really talking this place up,” you laugh, swallowing the saliva you’ve worked up thinking about pizza.

“I am-“ she laughed, pulling into the parking spot. “I’m willing to bet anything that this is a 8/10 pizza,” she tells you, after turning the engine off. Your eyebrows shoot up; 8/10? Where has this pizza shop been your whole life?

“Did you say bet?” Your former soft smile twitches into a mischievous smirk. Now this would be interesting. The gears were already turning in your head.

“Yeah, I did..” she laughs, quirking an eyebrow. She has no idea what she’s getting herself into, betting with you. She must catch onto your interest because she proposes the actual bet.

“If this isn’t a solid 8/10 pizza, or more, I’ll grant you one wish,” she proposes, leaving air for the ‘but’. The atmosphere thickens at the silence.

“And if this pizza is an 8/10, what is it that you get?” You ask, deciding to let her name the prize.

She pauses to think, and you almost regret this whole bet thing. Imagine all the things she could make as the prize.

“You have to spend all day tomorrow with me,” she reveals, like it’s the most valuable reward she’d be winning. A fit of laughter takes hold of you. “That’s it?” You manage to get out, in between laughs.

“Come on, you could propose anything, and you chose to spend the day with me? You have to have a better prize than that,” you remark in disbelief. She shakes her head in reply.

“Come on like food, money, new clothes, or even a free pass to get me to shut up; like literally anything,” you explain, hoping she’d pick a better option. It’s not that her choice was bad per se, but you didn’t want her missing out on like 100 bucks or something.

“Thank you for allowing me to reconsider-“ she lets out a soft laugh. “But I’m dead set on my previous prize,” she shrugs, leaving you to process, as she gets out of the car.

That’s such a cute thing to ask for: spending the day together. This rapid change in personality is giving you whiplash. It must have something to do with her brush with death, or she’s finally warming up to you, or a piece of bullet fragment made it to her brain, making her say and do crazy things. Either way, people don’t just magically change overnight.

When you walk into the restaurant, the aroma of freshly made pizza slapped you in the face. With your senses overloaded, you froze. She’s gonna win.

“Come on, y/n, you have to prepare for your defeat,” she drags you along to the table.

As you sat down across from her, it hit you; you were on a date with Kuvira.

“Hey, Kuvira do you want your usual?” A young waitress walks up, smiling. Kuvira must come here a lot.

“Yeah, and y/n, you’re fine with regular a cheese slice, or do you want something different?” Kuvira asks, attention all on you.

“Cheese is fine, and-“ you scan the menu for drinks. “Coke,” you finish, handing the waitress the menu.

“I’ll have a coke too,” Kuvira hands the waitress her menu.

“Alright, it’ll be right out,” she clicks her pen, retreating to the kitchen.

“So, are you ready for defeat?” Kuvira jokes, brushing her finger playfully against yours. You take the opportunity to lace your hands together with her’s. Smooth

“I wouldn’t be too confident, I’ve had some pretty amazing pizza, so an 8 is hard to come by,” you counter, teasingly.

The playful energy, and Kuvira staring into your eyes while your fingers brush made you giddy. You were about to start a new conversation, when a woman about Kuvira’s age interrupts.

“Kuvira, is that you!?” You recognize her as one of the dancers from before. Her flies open mouth open in shock. You looked between them for context clues. Was this the old dancing friend?

“In the flesh,” Kuvira jokes with a smile plastered across her face, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

Tension; you could feel the tension between them. Without knowing much of kuvira’s past, there’s not way to tell what happened between them, but it couldn’t be all peaches and cream.

“Wait-“ she turns to you, with her head tilted.

An uneasy feeling that you couldn’t quite read bubbles up in your stomach. The woman seemed so sweet, and she was absolutely gorgeous, but something made you want her to leave. Perhaps jealousy.

“And who is this?” She turns to you with a genuine smile. Man it’s hard to hate her. Wait, why are you hating her in the first place? You’re the one on a date with Kuvira, not her.

She slides in the booth next to Kuvira, closely... to closely. Kuvira was far into the booth, so there was plenty of room, but she decided to scoot right next to her.. and that’s a perfect reason to despise her. Maybe that feeling was jealousy after all.

“This is y/n-“ Kuvira introduces you, with a nervous energy hovering around her. There’s definitely history between them.

“It’s nice to meet you-“you reach across the table, shaking her hand. You almost squeeze it harder, but you decide against that.

“Talia-“ she reveals. “So you two are overly dressed for a pizzeria. Did you guys come from somewhere?” She inquires, turning to Kuvira. 

Okay, okay, she’s a bit too close to turn her head like that; they’re practically inches away from kissing.. what the hell.

“Yeah, we just came from a dancing recital a few blocks back,” you answer, eyeing Kuvira. What was with her?

“You were at my recital? You didn’t tell me you were coming!?” Talia says, eyes widening. Didn’t Kuvira say she got invited?

“You invited me,” Kuvira deadpans, causing a slight shift in the mood.

“Yeah, but I’ve invited you for years and you’ve never come-“ she replies, searching Kuvira’s face.

“Well things change,” she turns away, looking anywhere but Talia.

“Look, everyone was really great out there-“ her face breaks out into a fond smile. “-but I didn’t really plan on talking to you; I just wanted to see my old group preform,” she gives a weak smile, analyzing Talia’s reaction. Wait old group?

You almost intervene to ask questions, but it didn’t feel right. There’s always later, when you’re not on a date. Speaking of, Talia’s kind of interrupting.

“I don’t understand, you had to have come to see me,” Talia’s face breaks out in confusion. Woah someone thought highly of themselves.

“Actually-“ Kuvira looks back to you with an apologetic smile, and back to Talia. “I’m kind of on a date,” Kuvira reaches over and takes your hand.

You felt extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden, not to mention the second hand embarrassment you were having. Talia looks mortified at the notion that she just interrupted a date.

“I- I’m sorry, I gotta go anyways-“ she turns to leave, eyes blown with embarrassment. “Bye Kuvira,” she whispers, walking out of the restaurant. Damn that was a lot to take in. You’re definitely going to question her about it later, but now isn’t the right time.

“So anyways, that was a lot. Wanna just get back to the rating?” You smile, trying to ease the left over tension. She was still a bit on edge, and you didn’t want things to be awkward.

“Back to the rating,” She nods, with a weak smile.

Picking up the slightly greasy pizza, you go in for a bite.

“Wait how do I know you won’t give the pizza a bad rating to win!” Kuvira exclaimed, delaying you from taking a bit. You close your open, almost drooling mouth.

Setting the pizza down and wiping your hands off with a napkin, you hold out your pinky. Kuvira looked at you like you were crazy, but you were dead serious.

“Come on, pinky promise. I never break these, ever,” you say, seriously. She seemed to doubt you for a good minute, but she ultimately caved in. Her pinky wraps around yours, and you nod your head; it was done.

While a pinky promises are seemingly childish to the common eye, they can reveal much more: trust. Kuvira’s had trouble before letting you in on her feelings and trusting you when you two initially met. Now, she trusted you, at least a little. It’s funny how a simple act like a promise can reveal such significant things.

“Go on now, try it,” Kuvira let’s go of your pinky and props her head on her palm, watching intently.

While you’re not a professional pizza critic, you know good pizza when you taste it, so you were pretty confident in your ability to accurately rate the pizza.

Taking a large bite, you’re immediately hit with all the flavors at once. The tomato sauce base paired with the salty cheese is familiar to you, but the sauce recipe is unique, different. Slowly finishing your bite, you take a bite of the crust to test the crunch-ability. Yes, crunch-ability; it can’t be too crunchy, but it can’t be undercooked either. There’s a perfect in between that must be met. You take several more bites, finishing the pizza.

You were focused on coming up with an accurate rating, but Kuvira was focused on you. Her eyes staring at your lips distracted you.

Kuvira leans forward, waiting for an answer; practically dripping with anticipation.

“Well?” She drew out, hoping for an answer already.

You take a few more moments to decide, but you come up with the perfect rating.

“I rate the pizza...” you trial off with a smirk, loving the way Kuvira was desperately waiting for an answer. Her eyes roll, and her lips form an adorable pout.

“Come on, y/n, I demand an answer!” She frowns, halfway joking.

“Okay, okay-“ you laugh, about to give in.

“My rating is-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was kinda meh. Hopefully next chapter will be better. I still haven’t decided who wins the bet, and what y/n’s prize is, so I’m up for suggestions. Also if you have any chapter ideas comment and I’ll love you forever. Have a good weekend y’all :)


	9. And the winner is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a winner is announced in the pizza rating bet. Before y’all go home, there’s a detour and talking about feelings, even though Kuvira hates that. A bit of an interesting ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sooo more mafia Kuvira will be coming in the upcoming chapters. Pay attention to the ending author note bc I’m asking y’all a question. Enjoy, and please lmk what you thought. Also, once again, only read this over once. Yup, living in the edge. Only riskè thing about this chapter is a bit of suggestion and cuddling.

“My rating is-“ you start, before the waitress walks up.

“More drinks?” The waitress offers, holding a heavy pitcher of water, ready to poor. 

“I think I’m good,” you smile, looking at your half full cup. Kuvira’s was barely touched, so she shook her head.

“All good, but thanks, Julia,” Kuvira focuses her attention back on you. 

You almost think about drawing this out, but you just settle upon the defeat. “8.5/10,” you slump in your seat, dramatically. 

Kuvira’s arms shoot up in victory, before she placed them back at her side and bows. “I graciously accept this win, y/n” she plays it cool, like she wasn’t just over the moon that she won.

“Ok, dork,” you snort pressing your finger on her right hand, which was resting a few inches away from yours. 

“Hey!” She squealed, as her hand hastily pulled back. Her ghost of a smug expression turned into a shocked and horrified one.

“Did you just smear pizza grease on my hand!?” her lips form a tight line, as her voice took on a mock annoyance. Upon closer examination, you could spot a slight twinkle of amusement in her eyes. 

“Yeah,” you shrug, wiping the rest of your fingers off. The extra napkin was laying unused, so you threw it at Kuvira. 

“Oh no, no, there’s no need to waste napkins on a silly little mess you made,” her former straight face slightly tilted into the start of a mischievous smirk. A smirk was never good when it came to Kuvira, it meant something was about to happen.

Balling the napkin up, she throws it at your face. Your eyes narrowed, setting the napkin to the side. Is this the start of a food fight? You were an arm shot away from a ketchup bottle calling your name.

Kuvira lifts her hand up for show, displaying the grease that you left. A chuckle bubbles up in you; man you were good! She didn’t even see that coming. A real prankster, if you do say so yourself. Definitely mediocre work, but it was just for laughs. 

“You know y/n-“ her tongue snakes out of her mouth, making a beeline for her hand. Her tongue slowly flicks a line up and down, cleaning up the grease. Finishing her little show, she tilts her head back with a soft groan; so soft only you could hear if you strained your ears.

The whole show she put on was clearly meant to get a rise out of you, and it wouldn’t work! You totally didn’t find her licking her hand in slow, languid motions, while she gently held her other hand to steady it enticing at all. Not even the dark look in her eyes as her tongue retreated in her mouth, or to top it off, the small trail of barely noticeable saliva left over. Yeah- it had no effect on you and definitely, 100% did not turn you on, like at all. 

Pfft, you cross your legs, dignified...no other reason. “-I won, meaning you’re stuck with me tomorrow,” her arms cross behind her head, with a dangerous note to her voice. 

Knowing her, you two would probably be watching movies and lounging around, but you let her have this little moment of rejoice and smugness. Maybe you’d even force her to watch some of your favorite shows, that she would never watch on her own. 

“You’re totally right, you win. I’m at your mercy ‘oh pizza uniter’,” you snicker, adding in that last part for kicks and giggles. 

“I know you’re teasing me, but jokes on you because that name is kind of hot,” she notes, matter-is-factly. Did she just call pizza hot, or was that a pun that went over your head?

The waitress comes back before you know it and Kuvira practically whips her wallet out, and hands it to the waitress before you could object.

“I’ll pay for the mind blowing pizza. I did win after all, I gotta get in some charitable donations,” she yawns like a puppy, stretching her arms out. You did have to admit, pizza testing and getting kicked out of recitals was oh so tiring. 

“Charity my ass,” you snort, getting up from your side of the booth. “It wasn’t even that good,” you whisper after the waitress leaves the receipt on the table, moments later.

“Keep telling yourself that,” she pats you on the back, before walking towards the exit.

“Y’know it sucks I didn’t win,” you exhale an exaggerated sigh.

“Are you going to be a sore loser, y/n?” Kuvira teases, before she reaches a hand around you to hold the door. She shortened your name into a little nickname, but you kind of liked it. 

Looking over your shoulder, as you and Kuvira make your way to the car, you shake your head. “I was just thinking about how my prize would’ve been better than yours. Like imagine all the possibilities with a wish,” your voice takes a wistful tone, before getting in the car. 

You think she’s about to ask you about what your wish would be, but a beat passes and Kuvira throws the car in reverse. She reaches back, placing her right arm on the passenger’s seat. She looks over her shoulder to the back windshield. 

When she got into the car, she initially peeled from her black blazer, leaving her in her fancy olive green shirt. The heat was powerful in her vehicle, way better than your Subaru. With the short sleeve shirt doing it’s job, you could see her tone muscles ripple at the movement. 

You catch the view from your peripheral vision. Before you could turn your head to get a better look, she was already done backing up, taking her arm back. Your breathing calms down, which you hadn’t even noticed was elevated in the first place. Totally normal reaction from backing up.

Shaking you from your thoughts of her muscular arms, Kuvira says, “Do you want to head back home, or do you still have enough energy in you to make another stop?” 

The sun was about to set, and the sky was dusted with a gorgeous pink hue; the type of pink that bled throughout the sky just before the orange took its place. Sunsets are always something you can’t bare to miss, they’re too incredible to miss. Each one different, even in the slightest way. Every time you catch a sunset, you have to pry your phone out from your hands, otherwise you’d had hundreds of sunset pictures on your phone.

“I’m still okay to venture on. Where are we going?” You tear your eyes away from the sky to focus on Kuvira. 

That view wasn’t half-bad either. One arm was outstretched onto the wheel, flexing slightly as she gripped the wheel to turn the car as it made its way along a wide curve. Her other hand was placed on her right knee, a short distance from the gearshift. You had a half mind to reach out and take her hand, but your rational side of the brain screamed not to.

“You’ll see soon,” her voice rasps, sending a tingling sensation to the pit of your stomach.

There was something about her voice that was so alluring, so mind-blowingly electric. If she asked you to do something in that gravely voice, you don’t know if you could refuse.

“Hmm, I can’t wait,” you hum, but trepidation seeps its way into your mind. Sometimes you get nervous when venturing into the unknown, and Kuvira could be quite unpredictable. You liked knowing what was going to happen, as crazy as that sounds.

-

The car eases to a halt, and Kuvira turns the gear shift to ‘park’. Looking out the window, the hill Kuvira drove just a bit out to had a slight cut off, allowing for a miraculous view of the city. Not only could you see the city splayed out before you, but the priming of a sunset also seemed to paint the sky.

“God we’re up high,” your laugh dies in your throat, as you notice now high the hill’s drop was.

“Wait, look, is that the mansion?” Your brain distracts itself, pointing to the right side of the view, a bit farther out. Her eyes follow your pointed finger, squinted.

“It is, good eye,” Kuvira praised, clicking a button to pop the trunk. An involuntary blush adorns your face at the praise. Such a simple thing to say, but you were smiling like a goof.

“I hope you’re still hungry,” she calls over her shoulder, holding out a platter of assorted foods. 

“Oh my hunger is pretty insatiable,” you walk over to her, examining the variety of food. 

“I, myself, am starving,” she rubs her hands together. “Sit,” she nods to the back section of her vehicle, which was set up with blankets and pillows. 

Crawling in the large cargo area, you move closer to Kuvira, who’s actually pretty close to begin with.

“Wait-“ she leans in, reaching over your shoulder. Your breasts were a hair from touching hers, and you actually almost brush forward, but she moves back. Some strange sound clicks behind you. 

A luminous, soft glow permeates throughout the back of the vehicle. You look around you, noticing a string of glowing fairy lights lined along the roof. This seemed awfully familiar, like you’ve seen it in a movie before. It almost felt like a hazy dream. Things were going too good...

“Ta-Da” she shakes jazz hands, revealing the lights. You stare at her, dumbfounded and speechless at how much you like the dork sitting across from you. ‘Date Kuvira’ is absolutely adorable.

“Oh, is it too much?” Her hand rubs at the nape of her neck, nervously. “Sorry if it’s overboard-“ she continues to ramble on about not meaning to over-do it. You’ve begin to notice many of Kuvira’s flaws, one being that she overthinks everything. You too suffer that flaw, so who were you to judge, really.

In midst of her rambling on, you lean in and capture her lips. That’s definitely a way to get her to shut up. Her lips take control for a second, allowing you to melt into the kiss. Before it crossed into something more, you’re both pulling away. “It’s perfect, Kuvira,” you smile gesturing around you. “Seriously, wow!” You beam, taking in the beautiful set up.

Now thinking about it, you two haven’t kissed like that- so sweetly. Before, it was more rushed and lustful. This kiss.. was different in the best way possible; it made you think of how people describe fireworks when kissing, and you saw exactly that- as cliche as that sounded. 

“It’s more than perfect,” you trial off, as the orange toned sky catches your focus.

“Woah would you look at that-“ Kuvira gasps at the sunset in disbelief. 

“It’s almost prettier than you,” she shrugs, shoving a piece of cheese in her mouth. You give her a goofy smile at her attempt at a flattery line.

“Ooh that was worse than my ‘I can’t take my eyes off of you’ line,” you joke, reaching for a strawberry. The platter in front of you was an interesting assortment, it seemed to be wine-themed. 

Kuvira pulls out a bottle of ‘Lillet Aperitif’ red wine. She pours a wineglass half full, handing it to you. “Woah, trying to get me drunk?” You joke, sipping on the wine. It was a bit strong, but it had a nice oaky afterbirth to it.

“I would never,” she defends, filling her glass up, equally. 

Time flies by and giddy laughs are had, along with random conversation. That’s the great thing about Kuvira, you and her could talk about anything and still find entertainment in it.

Setting your empty glass beside Kuvira’s, you sink against the back of the back seat behind you. Kuvira moves the tray with all the food and places it out of the way, in the back seat. 

“Did you want anymore?” She reaches back for the tray, but you shake your head, “I’m stuffed.”

Kuvira settles back, and drapes a thick blanket over both of you. You snuggle in closer, but not too close; she was going to have to make the first move. You liked it when she’s in control, so it’d be preferable for her to make the first move.

“Thank you for coming, I know things got a little off track there,” she shifts closer, immediately adding to your warmth. 

While the blanket was thick, there was a small chill, but not too powerful to make you overwhelmingly cold. Kuvira’s body heat definitely helped warmed you up, though.

“It’s fine, I had a good time,” you relish in the memories of the day, propping your head up on your palm.

“It’s a bit cold,” Kuvira announces, moving as close as she could get, without being right up in your face. “For warmth,” she justifies, even though she didn’t feel cold to the touch like you.

“You don’t feel cold. Actually, you’re really warm,” you touch her arm, then her cheek.

A ‘huh’ exhales from her lips, which were curved into a shy of a smirk. She dips her hands under the blankets, pressing her coldhands against your bare stomach, causing you to squeal in retreat. “You call this warm?” she chuckles, withdrawing her hands. 

“You’re the worst,” you mock pout, pulling more of the blanket to your side. You moved a bit away from her in your retreat, so you needed more blanket. 

“Pfft.. says the blanket hog,” she nods to half of her leg being uncovered.

“I’m all cold after your freezing hands touched me, you freak of nature. How are your hands that cold!?” You counter, loving the playful banter that was developing. 

The atmosphere had a playful energy to it, but it sat a hair away from something more. Kuvira was going to make the first move, though It’s not that you weren’t willing to make a move, it’s that you wanted to know she wanted you. Her being in control was definitely a part as well.

“Let’s compromise,” she pulls you and the blanket closer, flush against her chest. You release a heavy, shaky breath from the sudden contact. You were face to face from her, just inches from her tempting lips.

Her head moves to rest on your shoulder, just near your ear. That point is highly sensitive spot of anyone’s, but very sensitive for you especially. Highly sensitive for a certain voice that could send pleasure through your body with a single word. The power she held was grand, and you don’t even know if she knew the effect her actions had on you.

Her small, warm breath crashed against your shoulder. The action was alluring, and you found yourself subconsciously syncing with her breathing. You noticed this when you had to slow down your breathing.

“Better?” Kuvira draws out, with a husky note to her voice. A sound that sent jolts of tingling pleasure right in between your legs. The close proximity was definitely better to say the least. Her head picks up from your shoulder, lazily making eye contact.

“Better,” you whisper.

Setting your nerves to the side, your eyes hover over her piercing green eyes, before flickering to her inviting lips. With all the signals and hints you’ve been dropping, why hasn’t she made a move yet?

Although, while you so desperately wanted her to make a move, you were perfectly fine with waiting. If she’s not ready to take the next step, neither were you. Being in sync with every big steps is important.

“So, what was it that you were going to wish for-“ she pauses, as a coy smile fought it’s wayto her lips. You had many ideas, the problem was deciding.

“I don’t know-“ your words drift of to sea, as your eyes stay on her magnetic lips. 

“Tell me,” she tugs at your sleeve, warm breath tickling your neck from the close proximity. The warm puff of air felt good, compared to the slight bite of the January air.

“I don’t know- I have many wishes...” you stall, 

“Why don’t you tell me what your wish would be,” you change the subject, twirling a stray lock of her hair between your fingers.

“Right now?” Her eyebrows shoot up, with a semi-permanent smile glued to her face. 

“Yeah, it doesn’t have to be world peace or any of that shit, just something you wish for in this moment” you point out. That was awfully bold coming from the person who just dodged the question.

“Well right now-“ she trails her hand down, along your cheek. Her hands were calloused, but you sort of liked that about them. It’s a nice contrast to your soft, plump skin; like a scratch so light you almost don’t notice unless you’re really focusing in the moment.

A silence breaks and she moves her caressing hands to cup your cheek, tenderly. The action sent millions of fluttering butterflies to your stomach. For her to be so soft and attentive really struck a cord deep within you. You were still used to her being cold and distant, so this was all new.

“I don’t get a wish, because I get to spend the day with you tomorrow-“ she starts out, making you realize she’s not answering because you didn’t share your wish. How childish.

“Technically speaking, that’s a wish in itself, no? That’s a perfect wish to me,” She beams, pulling her head back more to look into your eyes. God she’s such a flatterer. 

“If you say so,” you trial off, unconvinced, and frankly a little insecure. Something in your mind told you there had to be something more; there’s no way she was so eager to spend the day with you.

Kuvira doesn’t say anything for a moment, presumably confused at your hesitant reply. 

“Do you not want to spend the day with me tomorrow?” Her voice hardens. She tried to put on a strong front, but her mask was slipping, and you could see how badly the notion hurt her. The idea that no one wanted her scared her, and when she was scared, she sets up her guarded walls again.

“W- what no!” You say a bit too fast. “No, it’s not that,” you steady your voice, slowing down. 

“Then what is it?” Her thumb drags across your cheekbone, encouraging you to speak up.

“It’s nothing-“ you shake off, reluctant to get into the bigger issue at hand.

“It’s something that’s bothering you. Please talk to me,” her hand withdraws with a slight frown tugging at her lips. 

Maybe you should just be open about your feelings. That something you always preach anyways. 

“I was just thinking about that night at the party,” you bite your lip to steady your emotions. 

“Oh-“ she lets out so low you almost can’t tell if she actually said that, or if your imagination fabricated it. Her face takes a gloomy and regretful turn. You regret bringing it up in the first place because now the mood was ruined, but she did ask after all!

“It’s fine though, I’m over it,” you shrug, even thought you weren’t over it. All you wanted to do was stop thinking about how she just played you like a puppet, and you fell right in her trap. 

It’s hard to realize she’s so loving and caring when she wants to be. She’s not so much of a different person as she is set on a new path. The time off she’s getting is probably the best thing that has happened to her in a while because she’s finding herself more and more. Well, from what you could tell at least. You don’t even want to think about what will happen when she goes back. 

She must see through your act, because she shakes her head, “No, you’re not- I can tell.”

You look back out at the sky, which is now a dark, dusky black shade now. Small hints of purple and dark blue could be seen, along with the stars. The stars were fainter due to the light pollution. You hadn’t even noticed the change in sky until now, you were too preoccupied by Kuvira.

“Maybe we should head back home, it’s getting dark,” you sit up, waiting for her to get up. You didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“Y/n-“ her voice breaks, as she reaches out for your hand. “I- I’m so sorry I hurt you.” 

“Look, can I explain something to you. It’s definitely not an excuse, just letting you know-“ she sits up, running her hand rapidly through her hair. 

“Uh yeah, go ahead,” you nod, propping yourself back against the pillows. Her face breaks into a shocked expression. Did she think you were gonna say no?

“Ugh I hate talking about my feelings, especially the fact that I’m the past few days it’s happened a lot. The thing is I want you to trust me fully,” she takes a deep breath and pauses. You nudge her with your hand a little, telling her to go on.

“So I do this stupid ass thing where I push people away and hurt them, instead of letting them get close,” she lets out an erratic breath, running her hand over the soft plush blanket. 

A stray lock of hair falls in her face. Her was messy from her running her hands through it earlier. She didn’t wear it down often, so you had to cherish when she did. 

“Ku-“ you try and interrupt.

“No-“ she ghosts her finger over your lips. Your eyes drift to her finger pressed against your lips. ‘Woah are we about to kiss?’ You joke in your mind, but decide not to say that aloud. 

“I’ve had some shitty things happen to me in the past, and something that night at the party brought it all back. In fact, I feel like I’m being haunted by the past-“ her eyes well up, but she fights away the oncoming tears.

You don’t say anything back, she’s clearly trying to talk about her feelings and you weren’t going to get in the way of that.

“My nightmares were getting better, but something triggered them and they’re getting worse. Especially with the whole kidnapping thing,” she viciously swipes away at her newly fallen tear. 

“I feel like I’m a mess and I don’t want to keep pushing you away, but I don’t want to hurt you,” her voice breaks, as her hands clench into fists. Her bright green eyes locked on to yours like magnets, searching for answers.

“None of this is an excuse at all, or a ploy for you to feel bad for me; that’s not what this is. I’m just trying to give you more details because I know your dorky brain loves when I let you in and tell you about my feelings and past,” she pauses, catching her breath. 

“I’m sorry,” she finishes, looking at the night sky, instead of your face. 

You crash against her chest and wrap your arms around her, tightly. “You don’t have to worry about hurting me. I want everything when it comes to you; nightmares, pushing me away, and all.” You squeeze tighter in the embrace. 

“And if it’ll make you feel better, we can wait a bit until we talk about feelings again,” you comfort, rubbing your thumb over her hand.

“Okay,” she softly whispers, with a grateful smile.

“And just know every day I’ll try my best to regain your trust fully!” her face takes a stoic expression.

“Sounds good,” you laugh softly at her enthusiasm, a bit exhausted from the day’s activities.

Knowing that she would try to gain your trust back made you feel so much better. Trying is all you could ask, really.

“Here, let’s lay down for a second before we head out. That was- a lot,” she stares off into the distance, before sliding under the blanket.

You lean into her and let a sigh leave your mouth. “I know there’s some things you don’t want to talk about, but just know I’m all ears for when you’re ready to talk about them,” you nuzzle into her arm.

Your brain was itching to ask her about Talia and their past, or just about her past in general, but it’s clearly not the best time. You had a feeling the past would find a way of revealing itself sooner or later.

She nods and hums into your hair, fingers dancing along your arm. She moved down, hesitantly, to trace small circles along your abdomen, sending burning trails with every move. It was the good kind of burn though; the kind that left your body aching for more of her touch.

After you almost fall asleep on her, she asks if you’re okay with heading back to the house, and you comply. 

-

When you reach your room’s door in a hazy, sleepy state you stop, turning to Kuvira who walked you to your room.

“I had the best time tonight,” she says, with asmile tugging at her lips. Hey, that was supposed to be your line! 

“Me too,” you give her a warm embrace, pulling her tight. You break the hug, backing up a little, looking up at her. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kuvi,” you tease, leaning in to give her a peck on the lips. She goes to protest at the nickname, but your lips silence her.

“See you tomorrow,” you pull away with a wide smile.

Closing the door behind you, you almost slide agains it to the floor like they do in movies. Boy were you smitten.

-

Later that night, sound asleep~

Your eyes fly open at the sound of a soft knock rapping against your open door. Straining your eyes, you can’t exactly tell who it is. Your still sleepy mind can’t exactly process what’s happening.

“You asked what I wished for-“ a voice says, leaning against your doorframe. You had to squint to even make out Kuvira’s face in the obscure lighting. It’s the middle of the night.. what’s she doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok so the ending is another cliffhanger, but that leaves it open for y’all to decide. I’m wondering if y’all want a smut scene. I have no idea about my audience, so idk if that’s what y’all are looking for or not. Ik it’s a bit early, but I feel like it fits in the next chapter. Let me know what y’all think about this chapter, and what you want to happen in the next chapter. Thanksss :)
> 
> Also, I know that PTSD is more than nightmares, and I’m trying to work other stuff into the story. It’s not just going to magically go away, so we’ll see Kuvira deal with all of the different ways PTSD effects people.


	10. ‘Hot stuff’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your date with Kuvira, you and here go your separate ways, going to bed. In the middle of the night, she wakes you up, asking you a loaded question. What’s happens after that question? Well, you’ll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! Sorry for making y’all wait so long, I had school stuff to work on. I’m also one hell of a procrastinator, so yeah. This is the smut a majority of y’all asked for. It’s less than mediocre bc I’ve never written smut before. I tried to not write it too crudely. Thanks for waiting so patiently, and have at it :) Also excuse any mistakes or just anything that doesn’t make sense bc have y’all seen the length of this chapter  
> -  
> ⚠️Warnings⚠️ smut/sexual scenes lol, so skip this chapter if you don’t rock with that 🤟  
> -  
> 

*Warning that there is smut ahead*

_Your eyes fly open at the sound of a soft knock rapping against your open door. Straining your eyes, you can’t exactly tell who it is. Your still sleepy mind can’t exactly process what’s happening. _

_ “You asked what I wished for-“ a voice says, leaning against your doorframe. You had to squint to even make out Kuvira’s face in the obscure lighting. It’s the middle of the night.. what’s she doing? _

A few beams of moonlight broke through the breaks in the curtains, casting a light on the right side of her face. Her green eye, contrasted the dark, almost pitch black room.

The gears in your head were turning, concocting a few ideas as to why she’s at your door in the middle of the night.

“Yeah,” you get up, rubbing the sleep away from your eyes. The thought to turn on your lamp, for some reason, hadn’t passed your mind. You walk over to meet her, almost tripping in the dark setting. Thankfully, youeventually meet Kuvira by the door without tripping.

When you met her, your heartbeat picked up; the tension was palpable, but not necessarily in a bad way. The kind of tension that could lead to something more, which was what made your heart beat so fast.

When she didn’t continue speaking, you walked closer to meet her in the hallway, which had better lighting. If you weren’t wide awake before, you were now. Your senses were on high alert, trying to predict what exactly was going to happen next.

Kuvira’s face scrunches up, deciding how exactly to word what she was about to say. With her lack of talking, you drink in her appearance.  


The light from the hallway lit her face up, along with her figure. She had those fuzzy, green socks- the ones that were slippery on wooden floors. Her socks reminded you of sliding on the wooden floors with fuzzy socks when you were younger. Her top of choice was a white tank top, your new favorite thing because of the way it shows off her arms. Her pants- her pants had teddy bears and honey printed on them as a pattern; not something you were expecting at all from Kuvira.

Before you burst out laughing at her pants, you take a quick glance at her face. She was looking back, confidently; probably proud of her pants. She could tell you were checking her out, so the prior conversation halted. Little did she know, you were gonna tease the hell out of her for those pants.

Beyond that stupid, confident look, you saw dark circles filling her under eye area. Was she getting enough sleep?

Shoving her hands in her pockets, she cocked her head, “are you checking me out!?” Kuvira teasingly gasps, stepping back.

As much as you hated to admit it, you loved how confident, and at some points, cocky, Kuvira was. You would never in a million years let her know you thought that though.

Shaking your head, you throw a hand over your heart, dramatically. “Yes, your honey-bear pants are adorable.”

She scoffs, tilting her head down at you. “They’re not adorable, they’re badass”, she corrected.

“Whatever you say teddy bear, or should I call you honey? I think honey suits you we-“ you start, proud of your clever little name for her.

Pressing her lips in a straight line, she interrupts, “Anyways, I came here trying to tell you something before you started ogling at me,” she explains, leaning against the doorframe.

That’s right, she had something to tell you, and you got completely sidetracked. “Oh yeah, go ahead,” you motion with your hand for her to continue.

“So you asked what my wish would be earlier,” she recaps, “I would’ve wished that I could show you just how much you mean to me. I’m not good with my words, so actions would be better,” her voice dips, taking a suggestive tone.

A shift in the atmosphere could be detected. It felt like a proposal if anything. Her hypothetical wish was her way of testing the waters, you gathered.

Shaking your head in disbelief, you tsk, “That’s not a proper wish,” you move back into your room, pushing the door further open, inviting her in nonverbally. 

Looking at you retreating in disbelief, she scoffs. “And why’s that?” She asks, in a taut voice. She probably didn’t expect for you to insult her hypothetical wish like that. Your reply almost sounded like a rejection, but that’s not exactly what you meant.

She took your unspoken invitation, and waltzed in after you, albeit a bit offended by your reply. Talking about feelings is always risky, so her stance is slightly open, but hesitant. You almost wonder if this is a was in face a test or a proposition. Her eyes don’t even meet yours, like they normally do. She’s typically so headstrong about this type of stuff.

You search for her askew eyes, gliding your fingers down her arm to steal her attention. “A wish is supposed to be something that would be unlikely to happen-“ you pause, looking at her through half-lidded eyes.

Her hypothetical wish wasn’t unlikely at all. In fact, you’ve thought about it quite a lot. Not that it’s all you could think about, but people have needs, and crossing into that threshold with Kuvira was tempting. The thought of how strong her body would be, how skillful her fingers would be, and how dirty her mouth would be- obviously your mind would delve into that. It’s been months since you’ve gotten any and if Kuvira was offering, why not? Of course, it would also form a whole new level of trust between you two as well.

“What you wished for- I could certainly see that happening,” you restate, making your stance crystal clear. You go to move back to your bed, slowly; you knew she would stop you.

And lo and behold, her arm grabs you before you could leave her proximity. The tug of your arm causes you to spin in a way that makes you face to face with her, once again.

She doesn’t respond to your comment. Instead, she deflects to question you. “Well what would your wish be- that is if you would’ve won,” she smirks, tugging your arm, so that you wobble forward, closer to her.

With your earlier reply, she seemed to gain confidence and momentum. Now she easily towered over you, with her newfound confidence.

“Well if I told you, it won’t come true,” you draw out the banter, seeing where exactly this was going.

Shifting her footing, she runs a hand through her hair. Being that she didn’t wear her hair down often, your eyes were glued to the action.

“Are you saying my wish isn’t going to come true?” She looks down at you, twirling a strand of your hair teasingly. Her looking further down made a stray moonlight strand illuminate the back of her head, giving her a soft backlight. That reminded you of the fairy lights from earlier- a very fond memory.

“That’s up to you, since it’s your wish-“ you pause, lifting your hand to your chin in thought. “Although, what’s that thing about speaking things into existence, or believing so much in something that it manifests itself?” You trial off, sitting down on the front edge of the bed.

“Hmm that’s an interesting point,” she hums in agreement, walking away towards the door. Huh!? You could’ve sworn you’d given plenty of hints. Could she really be that clueless?

Kuvira reaches the door, and your eyes are glued to her, which she definitely knows. She shuts the door and stands there for a second, back facing you. Your anticipation bursts at the seams, finally unraveling at the click of the door being shut.

You were practically buzzing, ready for whatever was to come. There were, of course, plenty of reasons to not sleep with Kuvira- like her betrayal and her hot and cold feelings, but those reasons were far from your mind when Kuvira turns back to you on her heels with a dark look in her eye.

Like she’s on a mission, she closes the small distance between you two. After she stops dead in front of you, she says, “I have y/n in my grasp and I will show her how much she means to me through actions,” she presents her hand for a moment, before tilting your chin up to meet her gaze.

It took you a second to realize, but she was heeding your advice: speaking things into existence. Instead of saying her hypothetical wish, she spoke as if she already had her wish come true. Of course it wouldn’t actually work that fast, but the comment was more for show.

“Is this okay?” She whispers, gliding her thumb across your bottom lip. Your body shuddered in approval.

This was your chance to say no, to say you couldn’t trust her enough, or to say things were moving too fast. Right now is the perfect time to shoot her down easily.

That was the thing though, things between you and Kuvira felt natural, effortless, and you couldn’t deny the pull you have to her. And despite the logical part of your brain reminding you as to why this wasn’t the best idea, Kuvira was standing right in front of you with that look in her eye that could send you to your knees. And who were you to refuse that look- to refuse her offer?

“Yes, this is more than okay,” You rapidly nod your head for her to continue, before you could change your mind.

Just like that, her lips were brushing against yours like a paintbrush against a canvas- very gentle at first. Her soft, but hungry lips met your plump, inviting lips. She pulled you closer, deepening the kiss so that your mouths were inhaling each other- turning the soft kiss into something more dangerous.  


Trying to find something to grab onto, her hands latch onto your hips, pulling them flush against her body. The movement sent a jolt of pleasure bubbling throughout you, but more than anything it made you crave more contact.

Kuvira’s strong hands slipped under the lower part of your shirt to grip at your bare waist, eliciting a muffled moan from your lips against hers. Following suit, her hips slightly grind against where you wanted her the most; all while she tilts her head to deepen the kiss. The feeling of her moving lips, syncing in cadence with yours, and her nails digging crescent shapes into your hips- made you feel delirious, made you yearn.

Blinking back the hazy feeling, yourtongues fought for dominance... ok, joking, but her tongue did tease your bottom lip; gliding along your slightly puffed out lip, but not yet entering your mouth.

It reminded you of the scene at the pizza shop when she licked the grease off her hand in a show. You definitely wouldn’t admit how turned on you were at the time. Now, though, just the thought of the scene- while her tongue now starts to slip in your mouth, sent a spreading warmth to your lower half. The things she made you feel with so little should be illegal.

Breaking free from the long kiss, a trail of saliva follows suit. Kuvira’s eyes were momentarily squeezed shut, and her lips were parted. Seeing her with such an expression sparked an insatiable hunger for more in you.

You obviously couldn’t see your own expression, but you assumed it was similar.It’s crazy how merely making out with Kuvira made you feel electric; she made you feel on top of the world.

Her shut eyes fly open after a moment, and they’re filled with hunger and determination.Her eyes lock onto yours with a pleased look taking over. “Liking this, y/n?” She trails a hand along your cheek, agonizingly slow. “Yes,” you shudder as your arms find their way around her neck. The rush of this all felt like fresh rain on a sunny day.

You didn’t have the best relationship with Kuvira at first, especially after that night at the party, but you’ve slowly fallen for her like you never thought you could. You never saw it coming, like the way rain takes you by surprise on a sunny day. No one would expect it to happen, until it actually does.

You didn’t fall for your last ex like this. Frankly, the rate at which you were falling for Kuvira sent alarm bells ringing in your head. Your mind said things were moving at the speed of light, but your body and heart didn’t seem to care. In fact, your body literally ran into this with open arms.

Kuvira pulls you out of your thoughts with another headlong kiss. This kiss was quicker paced, filled with hunger. Shocking you, she pulls back from the kiss, pulling your lip with her. Leaning her head against your forehead, you both take labored breaths.

Your body ached for her touch; ached for her to have her way with you. You needed her right now like your body needed oxygen. Okay, maybe a bit overdramatic, but you want her so bad.

“I want you so bad” you whisper, raking your arms down her strong, toned back. Just the feeling of how tight and muscular her back’s build was sent your legs wobbling.

“That makes two of us,” she says in a voice laced with a raw, amorously tilted edge.

She proceeds walking forward until you fall back-first against the bed. With your body falling against the bed, she crawls forward, towering over you. She slides your body back so that you were at the middle of the bed, instead of the edge. Such a display of her strength almost made you throw your head back and moan, but you kept that reaction under control. Your underwear, on the other hand, were probably soaked by just imagining Kuvira and her strong hands driving into you.

Pulling you back to earth, kuvira says in a low, gravelly voice, “You have no idea-“ she finally arrives over you, “how long I’ve been wanting to do this.”

She bites her own lip, squeezing her eyes shut in thought, ”How much I’ve thought about this. How much I want to show you just what my words can’t convey,” she claws her hands down your clothed body.

Her hand fists your hair before she gives you a searing kiss. In midst of the kiss, it shifts to an open mouth kiss, filled with need. You didn’t want more, you needed more.

With Kuvira quickly attacking your jugular, you’re all too aware of her intoxicating scent. It’s typically a mixture of teakwood and lavender, but tonight the lavender was replaced with coconut. You breathe her in both physically and figuratively; her signature scent attacking your senses, as you deeply inhale.

Her warm, sloppy kisses on your neck took a turn into more measured out kisses. You shift your head to look down to see what she was up to. Her head darts up for a second, and a grin flashes across her face, before sucking your neck. 

Gasping in disbelief, you mutter, “those are going to be hard to cover,”

Kuvira acknowledges your words, but continues lower, around your collarbone. At some point your body assembles a mind of its own and leans into her sucking at your now pulse point. After a few marks, she soothes the areas with her tongue. She peppers kisses along a few more spots, before her body lifts back up to look down at you.

She smiles with an apologetic look, “now everyone knows not to mess with you,” she defends, peppering your jaw with light kisses. 

“Is that so?” Your voice tilts, as you pull Kuvira down to your level. Showing no regret, you leave your own marks on her.

You felt like a teenager leaving all those hickies, but it gave you a strange sense of satisfaction and pride to make the world aware Kuvira wasn’t exactly up for grabs. Not that you two talked about the whole ‘girlfriend’ topic yet, but it was probably soon to come, especially after tonight. That’s what made you all the more excited.

It’s surprising Kuvira let you leave marks all over her neck. You finish your little protest, and leave a kiss on her lips. Her entire figure was engulfed in the shadows, so you couldn’t make out her expression too well, but you feel her stop moving.

“What’s wrong?” you whisper, tugging at her shirt to gather her attention.

“I can’t see you,” she explains.You chuckle at her just now realizing that. 

“Lights, candles-“ she speaks, hastily. Her previous position was compromised, and she’s swinging off the bed. A loud thump sounds, followed by a exhaled puff of air.

Covering your mouth at the thought of how clumsy Kuvira was, you hold back a laugh. “Kuvira, are you alrig-“ you begin to ask.

You make out an arm giving a thumbs up. “Fine. Stay there, I gotta find some light,” she lets out, in between pants of air.

“I have candles under my bathroom sink and a lighter on the counter,” you point, as if she had night vision and could see you point through the dark room.

Why candles when you had a lamp. Wasn’t it a bit late to set the mood? Flopping against the bed, your hands rest on your stomach. The interrupted pace slowed down the previous fast-pace mood. You didn’t quite mind, though.

“You know I have a light next to my bed, and an overhead light,” you announce, searching for her, even though your eyes could just barely register your surroundings.

Foot steps make their way to your side of the bed quicker than you anticipated. With the flick of the lighter, Kuvira’s face was illuminated, giving you a quick smile.

She lit two candles and set them on the middle of the nightstand. With careful, measured eyes, she moved all flammable objects away. “It’s more romantic with candle light,” she sets the lighter down.

The comment made you blush- she wanted this to be romantic.Your heart fluttered at the words, and you inwardly sigh at the notion. Who knew Kuvira would be such a romantic. Candles weren’t _that_ romantic, but Kuvira going out of her way was.

It definitely was cute how she stopped to make sure things were romantic enough; it ever so slightly eased your mind on whether or not sleeping with Kuvira so early was a good idea or not.

Her candle focused gaze turned to you, sending a bullet of anticipation to your heart. The candles did wonders for the lighting; you could see all of Kuvira’s features- you could see her entire figure.

Like you noticed before, she wore a white tank top, showing off her ripped biceps. The slight scoop of the neck displayed her deadly sharp collarbone, splayed below her long, inviting neck. You wanted to reach over and lock your lips in the dead center of her jugular; you wanted to trail your tongue along her collarbone, to trail your tongue along her abs that you just knew were hiding beneath that white tank top, to trail your tongue along her...

“Like what you see?” an airy chuckle leaves her lips, snapping you out of your visual montage of her body.

“Is that the real reason why you got the candles?” You inquire, skillfully dodging her previous question.

“Well I want it to be romantic, but I also want to see your beautiful face when I’m making you feel good-” she shrugs, nonchalantly.

“-Most of all, I want to see all your expressions: the lewd ones, the pleasured ones, the begging ones, and the blissful ones after you finish. I want to see every part of you. I want to remember this night,” her voice takes a silky, but wistful tone.

You’ve come to understand her voice was an interchangeable tool, and every shift in tone sent you over the edge, plummeting towards the deep end. How could someone be so sweet, yet also so seductive?

You were done for. In fact, you were worried you were a bit too worked up. Kuvira would find out soon just the effect she had in you.

“My, my, Kuvira such a dirty mouth, but a true romantic-“ you swoon, “and you certainly think highly of your skills,” you tease, bunching up her thank top in your grasp, tugging her closer, so that her legs meet between your parted legs hanging off the bed.

“Only for you, and I know how to treat a woman right,” she assured, through a honey glazed voice.

“Get over here, all great and mighty Kuvira,” you smile, tugging her onto you.

Before anything commenced, you just looked up at her. Both her hands were pressed just beside your shoulders on the bed, as she dominated over you. Her hair wasn’t in her usual bun; it was free from the entrapment, hanging loosely. While her mouth held her signature devilish smirk, her eyes sat with a twinge of admiration, beneath her suggestive look. You knew deep behind that thick exterior was a big softie. 

Pulling yourself back to the center of the bed, you prop yourself up on your elbows, as Kuvira crawls over. “You know, I’m glad you came back to my room, because I was kind ofthinking about you before I fell asleep,” you say before you could overthink it. You held your breath waiting for her reaction.

It was actually true, before you went to bed Kuvira was all you could think about. You were still a bit awake when you made it to your room after the date, so you had to find a way to preoccupy your time. A way to both help you fall asleep, and stop thinking about Kuvira. What better way to do that than satisfy your urges. Once an urge is satisfied, you’re less likely to think about it. Well, at least that’s the goal.

“Oh?” Kuvira asks, while her head tilts with a new, darker look.

“Yeah,” you stretch out, drawing her in for more. You could see the curiosity drip from her parted mouth.

“What were you thinking about?” She dips down a bit so both your faces are inches apart.

“Well first I was thinking about how the date was, and yada yada yada, but then-“ you bite your lip, looking off to the side. You have to build up the anticipation, right?

“Then?” Kuvira swipes her thumb against the bottom lip that you were tugging at, causing your attention to snap back to her.

“Then I was thinking about why you hadn’t made a move, which then led me to imagining what sleeping together would be like,” you hastily let out, before you return your gaze with full intensity. Admitting that was embarrassing, but you hid that well.

“So you were just having a daydream about us together, nothing else?” she trails off, fixing her positionso that her thigh is pressed against your entrance; an action that forced your body to arch at the sudden pleasure, and a deep moan filled with shock to release from your lips. The pressure on your entrance was heavenly, but you needed movement or friction.

It took you a second to remember what you were talking about. “I didn’t say that was it.. I kind of...” you break your sentence off, leaving it up for Kuvira to fill in the blanks. You could’ve just left it there, but you wanted to see her reaction.

Kuvira face shifts into understanding, accompanied by a darker, insatiable look. The tension felt palpable- like it could burst at the seams any second now.

“Say it,” she lowers her voice, looking down at you with lust lidded eyes. It was already humiliating enough that your dumbass brought it up, but now she was going to make you spell it out.

“Got off to imagining us together,” you let out in one breath, squeezing your eyes shut from embarrassment.

While your eyes were shut, you could hear Kuvira groan above you. She was definitely imagining in her head how the scene played out, which probably turned you on more than it did her. You shift a bit against her, trying to create some sort of friction.

“And was imaginary me good?” Kuvira brushed her index finger back and forth under your chin to get you to open your eyes. Opening your eyes, you were met with Kuvira’s amorous, satisfied look.

“Oh the best,” you throw your head back letting out a small groan. Kuvira drinks in the sight for a moment, loving your sounds. You could tell by the way her eyes tracked your movements with curiosity and a primal edge. 

Dipping down to capture your lips in a quick kiss, she pulls back, but keeps a hand on your jaw. “You have no idea hot you are- and the thought that you touched yourself at the thought of us together-“ her sentence breaks off as she groans in pleasure at the thought.

Shaking her head with a smile, she trails her hand to your neck, pulling you into another kiss. Your lips met Kuvira’s in a hurried rush. This was a completely different kiss- it was filled with aching desire. So much so that the kiss shifted into a more open-mouthed kiss like before; hot breath fanning against each other with each attack.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Kuvira whispers, in between the breaking of the kiss. Your hands latch to her shoulders, gripping hard. A whimper leaves her mouth, before you realize your squeezing near her arm that got shot.

Withdrawing your hand, you gasp. “Oh I’m so sorry, Kuvira,” you grimace, hoping you didn’t hurt her too bad. You place a kiss on her hand.

Winding her arm out, she smiles reassuringly. “It’s okay, just go easy on the arm,” she laughs, reaching to place your hands back where they were, and resuming the kiss.

Her lips stopped attacking yours, pulling away. Her eyes were half-lidded, filled with a euphoric, yet lustful buzz. Snapping herself out of the momentary haze, her fingers tug at the hem of your shirt, begging the unspoken question. Nodding your head, she pulls your oversized tshirt over the arms you reached toward the ceiling.

Being that you were in your sleeping attire, a bra wasn’t included. This was evident by Kuvira’s darkly hooded eyes. 

A puff of air releases from her mouth. “You’re...” her breath hitches, caught in her throat. “Breathtaking?” You finish, alluding to the sort of inside joke you two had; always using breathtaking to describe each other.

“Breathtaking,” Kuvira nods in agreement, with a breathy chuckle.

When thinking about how your first time with Kuvira would be, you were nervous that it would be awkward, but this just felt natural and seamless. 

Pulling her on top of you once more, the kissing resumed. It’s been a few moments since the prior kissing, but her lips devouring yours felt better and better each time. The way she savored your lips, and inhaled your slight moans- it felt dangerous all while encompassing a pure euphoric quality. If just kissing Kuvira elicits such a reaction, you can’t even imagine what she had in store for you.

Kuvira moves to lay her hand flat on your stomach. “Before we go any further, you’re completely okay with this? Just making sure,” She asks, making things crystal clear. She withdraws her hand momentarily.

The dizzy feeling you had was still there, but Kuvira’s words distracted you. The night at the party replayed in your mind. Kuvira was a bit different, but how were you supposed to know she would just leave you high and dry? That vulnerability took hold of you, before her voice brings you back to reality.

“We don’t have to at all. This is 100% all up to you-“ Kuvira starts, trying to explain she wasn’t at all pressuring you into anything. Hearing her light, caring voice assuring you that it was up to you entirely, really solidified your decision.

“I want to,” you take her hand and move it back to where it was prior. Any doubt you and left your body. 

“Then it’s settled, yeah?” her hands roam over your stomach, before she dips her head to pepper kisses.

You notice Kuvira still had her tank on, which would not do. Feeling Kuvira’s bare back muscles contract against your hand is something you wanted to feel.

Tapping her in the shoulder, her head pops up from her kissing trail down your lower half. “Yes?” she smiles, and she looks as bliss as ever. Hell, she looked like she was on cloud-9. 

Your hands tug at her tank straps, before you say, “off, please.” 

“Y/n, you just want to see my abs, don’t you!?” She tsks, shaking her head playfully. Despite her comment, she shimmies out of her tight top. She takes it off slowly, making a show of it, and what a show it was. 

When she fully removes the tank, she throws it out of sight. Your mouth falls open at the sight of her body. You haven’t seen her shirtless, so all you had to go off before was your imagination, but her body.. her body was incredible to say the least.

You were right about the abs part, and definedabs they were. You knew about her dancing, boxing, and well Zumba in her free time, but you had no idea her abdomen would be so taut and defined. It wasn’t a six pack, but it was definitely a sight that was close to making you drool.

Examining her beautiful body further, you caught sight of scars littering her abdomen, accompanied by a large bruise near her right side. Some of the bruising must’ve been from the kidnapping, which made your heart sink at the thought. The other scars, though, were older, begging a question that you knew not to ask. Those scars were her business, and you had no right to bring up possibly traumatic past events because you were curious. If she wanted to talk about it, she would.

Your hand developed a mind of its own, going straight towards her abs. “I have to say, I knew you were strong, but..” your hands glide over her chiseled muscles, “God I had no idea you were fucking ripped-“ you compliment, already getting worked up at just the sight of her abdomen alone. Before you didn’t want to fuel her ego too much, but screw that, she needs to know how mind-blowingly attractive you think she is. Plus, you had an inclination she liked the praise and validation.

“Thanks, I’m glad you like what you see,” she smiles a genuine smile. She was totally digging the appreciation of her body.

You don’t forget to take a look at her breasts, which were smaller than yours, but so full and round. They were gorgeous, splayed out right in front of you.

You decide it’s time to get serious for a second, and your hand feathers over her bruises. Her eyes look down at you curiously. The one thing you had to make sure of was that any movements you made wouldn’t hurt her.

“those don’t hurt, do they?” You draw your hand back, afraid you might hurt her.

Shaking her head, she says, “no,” in a soft whisper. 

Her face held a soft expression after you worried about hurting her. You had a feeling, even though she wouldn’t admit it, Kuvira liked knowing you cared about her as much as you do.

Kuvira’s former soft smile fades as her steeling eyes rake down down every inch or your body, ending up stopping at your bottoms. “Enough about me. Let me get these for you,“ a smug smirk forms as she tugs at your bottoms. Lifting your hips, she pulls them down your legs, leaving you in just your underwear.

You hadn’t exactly expected company, initially, so you had on pink underwear. There’s no doubt Kuvira would tease you.

Watching Kuvira’s face for a reaction to your underwear, her eyes twinkle at the sight.“Pink and-“ she moves her face closer to better read the text, “‘hot stuff’, huh?” She chuckles, clutching her stomach. You cover your face in embarrassment.

As her laughter dies down, she notices you covering your face. “Hey, hey, I think it’s hot,” she pries your hands away from your face. “I want to see all of you, so no hiding” she takes your hands by the wrists and positions them above your head. A tingling, bubbling sensation works its way down you and a moan moves past your lips.

Noticing your moan, her hand tighten its grip, and her voice drops, “Oh hot stuff, there’s more to come, trust me,” her lips envelope yours, ending with a piercing tug at your bottom lip.

Her lips leave yours, and a tinge of blood trickles from your bottom lip, “I’m going to ravish you,” she gives you a cynical smile, before taking your right breast in her mouth. A quick jolt of pleasure twists inside you, as you didn’t expect her to attack your senses so quickly.

“Bring it on Kuvi-“ you start to tease, but a nip at your nipples causes you to arch in pleasure.

You could feel her mouth smirk against your breast. Breath panting, hot against you, her tongue laps around your areola, stopping every now in then to glide over your nipple. Every swipe sent you closer and closer to the edge, but only close enough that you almost begged her to shove those fingers of hers in you. You were definitely soaked, which would be interesting to see Kuvira’s reaction.

”I like seeing you like this,” her other hand snakes up your body, and you expect it to land on your free breast, but she instead reaches its destination at your mouth.

Her long fingers dip into your hot mouth, gingerly. Kuvira moans at the sensation of your tongue against her fingers. “Suck,” she demanded, before resuming her ministrations on your now left breast.

Not only did her fingers plunging in your mouth work you up, but her ordering you around had a strange, pulsing effect on you. 

By now your lower half was begging for attention. You almost nudge her to hurry up, but being that it’s your first time with her, you relish in the small moments. Not to mention, Kuvira definitely isn’t the type to heed your requests so easily.

Your mouth wraps around her two fingers, and you suck, with your saliva coating her fingers. If she was going to take it slow, you would take it slow too. Maybe make a show out of it to work her up.

Stuck in an insatiable haze at her mouth wrapped around your left breast, you claw at her back as her teeth begin to clash against your breast. Her back muscles contract slightly as her free hand that’s not in your mouth work at your breast, pinching your peak with her index and middle finger. 

Your lips are slightly parted, and you look down at her through lidded eyes. “You-“ her voice breaks, fixing her hand to cup your jaw, tenderly. “You’re being so good for me, baby,” she moves in for a kiss, slowly. 

She takes her fingers out and her lips caress yours, as her tongue slips in your mouth. You take her tongue, gladly, and inhale her in every way that you can. She moves a hand to your throat to pull you deeper into the kiss. With such a movement- her hand on your throat, just barely squeezing, she gets to inhale the moans you let out.

Your hand reaches Kuvira’s hand on your throat, and you press on it, creating more pressure. Withdrawing your hand, she got the point because what do you know, she’s chocking you in the right way so she’s not crushing your windpipe. This all happens while the prior tender kiss developed into a more hungry kiss. 

Feeling your oxygen being deprived, you tap on her shoulder with your free hand. Her efforts halt, and she removes her hand. Pulling her lips away from yours, a thin trail of saliva follows.Looking at Kuvira, she had a beautiful, lewd expression- absolutely basking in the moment. 

With her eyes back fully open, she trails them over your body.“Spread your legs for me, baby,” her hand move to your knees as you spread you legs, inviting her closer. Mission accomplished.

She takes a long look at the pink underwear. Her expression turns into a dangerous one when she notices how soaked they are. With her eyes locking on yours, a coy smile tugs at her lips. Her eyes were plagued with hunger. She almost looked like a lion ready to attack a gazelle.

Her breathy chuckle you love so much is heard, before she says, “You’re so wet for me already, hot stuff.” She cups your vulva with her hand, feeling the slick seep through the fabric, against her hand. You had a feeling she wouldn’t let the ‘hot stuff’ thing go.

She dips her head, and you feel her tongue drag against the soaked fabric in long stripes, making the pit of your stomach catch on fire. “Let’s get rid of these, yeah?” She asks, playing with your waistband. 

You felt dizzy from having to wait so long to get to your lower half, but you had a feeling the wait would be worth it. 

“Yes,” you plead in desperation, lifting you hips to help her.

Her eyes flicker up to you, “someone’s eager,” she observes, flicking your underwear across the room.

Your brain was short circuiting at all the pleasure you’ve experienced thus far. Words were hard to form, with the sense of craving burning inside you. You knew sex with Kuvira would be good regardless, but she hasn’t even entered you and you’re practically dripping and breathless for her.

“please,” you take her hand and guide it to your center. Your underwear was just removed, so she had full view at her efforts. This was very clear from the look in her eye when she caught sight of your vagina. 

You felt lightheaded with both pleasure and need; right now, all you needed was her pressing you against the bed and pumping her fingers in you.

“So needy, y/n,” she teases your folds with the very tip of her index finger. The action wasn’t much at all in comparison to what you wanted, but your head sure does fly back in pleasure.

She draws a line up and down, but doesn’t apply hardly any pressure. Moaning at so little felt embarrassing, so you bite your lip to conceal the moan. 

Her little ministrations are cut short when she catches on. She moves her head to take your bottom lip in her mouth.

Pulling away she tsks, “ah ah ah, no holding back those sounds of yours,” she brushes her thumb over your lip. “I want to hear all your sounds, so I know i’m making you feel good,” she purrs.

Finally, moving back, she inserts two fingers in you, at a slow rate. Fire erupts inside you at the sudden intrusion. Your walls adapt accordingly to her long fingers after a hot second. A guttural moan leaves her lips at the feeling of her fingers inside you, at the same time a moan leaves your lips. You snap your eyes down up to see her reaction.

“God, you feel so good against my fingers,” she pulls her fingers out, and examines them in the air. Stealing your eyes and holding eye contact, she licks them clean. You eyes widen at the display: shocked and wildly turned on.

Admiring your reaction, she smiles. Her fingers find their way back and resume a quicker pace than they held before.She continues her finger thrusting, but moves her head to leave sloppy kisses at your navel.

Her breath fans against you. “I know I don’t always show it, but you mean a lot to me. More than you could know. My words can’t compare,” she whispers in a quiet tone, almost as if she was insecure and reluctant about sharing her feelings. 

Before you had time to reply, your body caught up with Kuvira, arching at her fingers pumping in and out of you at a blissful rate. Your lips part, panting for air. With all the pleasure, you felt like the way McDonald’s sprite tastes. A weird comparison, but it perfectly describes that refreshing bubbling building up inside you.

You manage to string together, “you’re special to me too,” before you’re back to relishing in her movements. 

Her eyes shine at the comment and a shy smile creeps up her face. You had a feeling that meant a lot to her, just as her saying you were special meant something to you.

Her fingers managed to venture further in you, causing you to moan her name in both pleasure and plea.

Her pace quickens at her name being used. 

“Yeah, tell me how good you’re feeling.” 

Throwing your head back, you groan, “so good,” your hips rock to meet her thrusts. 

Obscene noises fill the room as her fingers dive in and out of you. Her eyes meet yours briefly, pausing in thought. Seconds later, she drops her head between your legs. Just the sight alone thrilled you.

You could feel her breath against your contrasting heat while her tongue trails around in circles before reaching your clit. That was fast. You don’t even know if your ex knew where the clit was- okay enough about your ex!! 

The squelching sounds from her fingers diving in and out of you were music to your ears, but the guttural moans and grunts Kuvira made against you is what really sent you close to falling off the deep end.

“Right there,” your hips buck against her face and fingers as close as possible. Her nose brushes against your sensitive lips, making you writhe in pleasure, but not enough for you to have your release. 

Your words of encouragement send Kuvira over the edge, and both her tongue and fingers quicken.

Without thinking, your hand pushes her head in further. The action not only sends white hot heat to the pit of your stomach, but Kuvira moans into you. Vibrations from her moan reverberate and your legs start shaking like they tend to before your release. 

“I’m about to come,” you look down at her eyes already on you. You were about to burst at the seams if she kept that pace while looking at you like that.

Her expression is blank, but there’s something behind her eyes. She looked like she had an idea forming. 

Stopping her fingers and tongue movement, she withdraws her face, but keeps her fingers inside of you. She licks her lips clean. A whine leaves your lips at her stopping. 

“Why’d you stop!?” You pout, waiting for an answer.

Her eyes flicker dangerously across your features, nodding slightly. “Remember when you held that knife against my throat?” Her teeth clash against your throat, biting a bundle of skin. A croaked yelp of pleasure flies from your mouth at the bite. It hurt, but in a weirdly addictive way. Her lips smirk against your neck at the sound.

“Answer me, baby,” she whispers close to your ear, in a mock singsong voice, gripping your neck slightly. You wiggle beneath her grasp, and feel a pang of desire jolt through you. Something about her hand on your neck, demanding answers, thrilled you. 

“Yes, I remember-“ you let out through gritted teeth, caught off guard, but still surprisingly turned on.

She moves back to your neck, leaving one last mark, then moves right at your ear. “I want you to beg for it,” she rasps, in a cynical tone. 

She was enjoying the hell out of tormenting you for holding that dagger to her throat. Your submission is what she seemed to eat up, finding pleasure in you about to beg beneath her.

Your half parted lips close in a firm line. “Beg?” You groan from frustration, writhing beneath her for the release you were denied.

“Yes, and tell me how good I fell inside your pussy-“ her fingers that were still in you curl, causing you to yelp. “-Or you don’t get to come,” her voice tilts, as she drags her tongue down your sternum, eliciting a chill down your spine.

Groaning in frustration, you comply. “Okay, okay-“ you nudge her head away from trailing a tongue down your body at an agonizing pace.

Leveling your eyes to hers, you say, “Kuvira, I need to feel your fingers inside me again, they feel heavenly. Please finish the job and let me come against them,” you let out in one breath, hoping she’d get on with it already. You kind of cringed at your words, but Kuvira probably like it.

She stares at you pleading, drinking in your words and furrowed brows. With your begging completed, she held a satisfied look, ready to hold up her part of the bargain.

“Please, just fuck me-“ you plead.

Tilting her head, she smirks, “Good girl, that’s what I like to hear,” her fingers resume her previous motion, with a picked up pace. Arching, you feel a knot work itself tighter and tighter with her movements.

Her rough, calloused fingers felt so good around your walls. Before you could even process what was happening, she added a thumb to message your clit.

Clawing your hands down her taut back, you moan at Kuvira’s fingers pounding in and out of you. Her fingers shift to curl deliciously, just barely grazing at your g-spot.

“K-Kuvira-“ you moan her name, “that spot feels amazing,” you sigh in delight, rolling your hips to better meet her thrusting fingers.

You were so close. Literally a hair shy from unraveling all over her fingers. When she hits that special spot again, you call out her name.

She kept the same pace, but she says, “and tell me how cool you think Zumba is. I know you were laughing about it with Opal the other day,”

There was a slight edge to her voice, allowing you to deduce she was joking, but you comply nonetheless.

You conceal a snicker at her demand. “Zumba is so cool-” you moan mockingly, “Ku-“ 

During your mockery, she manages to find your g-spot again, and attacks it, all while you finish saying her name from your previous comment.

Her name being used must’ve sparked something within her, because her pace quickens. Maybe you would have to use her name more often because she always looses it when you do.

“Kuvira, please..” you beg, between moans of pure, pleasured bliss.

Tugging your hair with her free hand, she nods, moving her head down suddenly, sucking at your clit as her previous thumb moves out of the way. You weren’t expecting her to go down on you right now, and you surely weren’t expecting her to go straight for your clit.

The shocking action sent you seconds away from spilling all over her. Your legs being to shake in anticipation, while a tight knot in your stomach slowly starts to unravel. 

Squeezing your eyes shut, you pant, “Kuvira, I’m about to come,” you whisper, sending your hips bucking in yearning; feeling the build up of tension about to break free. 

“Come for me, y/n,” she whispers against you, while she follows your directions; working the spot with her fingers, curling against your walls. Her saying your name like that is what did it for you. 

Breaking free, the tension explodes like a rubber band snapping, leaving a euphoric feeling wash over you. Staying true to your theme with Kuvira, you saw stars. You legs still slightly shake, while your juices gush free from you.

Smirking at your state, Kuvira laps up her efforts with her dexterous tongue very slowly, working you through your high.

Your head falls back against the bed as you catch your breath, riding out the final waves. As you recover, Kuvira looks up at you, between your legs. A smile tugs at her lips before she gets up to kiss you softly. You can taste the residual taste of yourself on her tongue. You sigh blissfully into her mouth.

“You were amazing,” you let out between breaths, stroking her hair. 

“Not as amazing as you,” she smiles, rubbing your back in soothing circles and brushing her nose against yours before collapsing next to you. The action surprised you. You were learning more and more about Kuvira because never in a million years would you think she’d give you a butterfly kiss.

Feeling a renewed energy, you smile at her. Her face takes a shocked expression when you trail your tongue down her throat. “How can I repay you?” you smirk drunkenly, still riding the residual feeling of post orgasm. 

Kuvira softly chuckles. “While I would love that, we have to rest up for tomorrow and the fact that I got to share this moment with you is more than enough,” her eyes go all soft like a teddy bear. You like this Kuvira who gets all mushy and gushy with you.

”Kuvira- I have to say you are full of surprises,” you laugh, kissing her clavicle. “And I’m glad I know a little bit more how you feel,” your head falls against her shoulder.

”I have something I want to ask you tomorrow, by the way,” Kuvira says as she leans her head against yours.

“You do remember about tomorrow, right?” 

That’s right- Kuvira won the bet, so you would have to spend the day with her tomorrow. There’s no telling what she had planned.

“How could I forget?” you roll your eyes playfully before sinking into the mattress.

“Good, because I have many plans,” she laughs evilly. Your eyes widen in fear of what tomorrow had in store for you.

“God I’m playing with you, y/n. I promise it’ll be fun!” her cynical look turns into a goofy smile, pulling you closer to her.

Her nose brushes against the crook of your neck, with her breath slightly tickling you. “So can you sleep in here with me?” You ask with puppy dog eyes, hoping she would stay they night with you.

Shaking her head, she says “No.” Your eyebrows shoot up in shock. 

Your face falls, but she quickly pulls your attention back. “I’m joking, y/n, of course I’ll sleep with you, even though technically I already did,” she smirks, before moving closer to you.

“You’re a monster,” you sigh dramatically into her hair.  


Laughing at your dramatics, she brushes the hair out of your face. “What if I throw in cuddling to make you take that back?” She asks.

“You’re not a monster,” you take back, as she moves a stray pillow out of the way to wrap herself around you.

“Next time I want to give you something, though,” you kiss the side of her head goodnight.

“Perhaps,” she nods, clearly sleepy. It was very late at night to begin with.

She blinks a few times and sits up momentarily. “Goodnight hot stuff,” she smiles at you before she blows the candles out, and resumes her position.

“Goodnight, Honey,” you whisper, smiling at your allusion to her pajama pants, closing your eyes. Her arms pull you closer into her, and you melt into the embrace. 

-

A phone rings, waking you up. Kuvira shifts next to you, hopping off the bed. The bed dipping woke you up even more, so you close your eyes and listen to what was going on. Yes, doing so went against her trust, but what were you gonna do, plug your ears?

“Why are you calling me at four in the morning?” Her voice sounds highly irritated.

You couldn’t hear the other end, obviously, but hearing what Kuvira said was enough to piece a little bit together.

“I’m supposed to be on a week long leave, Su told you that,” she barks, defensively. Her voice is quiet, but also loud at the same time.

A moment passes, and she sits onto the edge of the bed. You almost think the call has ended, but she starts speaking again.

“You want me to what!?” She gets off the bed. You could barely hear her feet pacing back and forth against the floor.

“As much as I enjoy your flattery, we can talk about this tomorrow,” she pauses. “And she’s not old enough to retire just yet,” she points out. 

Who were they talking about retiring? You knew virtually none of Kuvira’s ‘coworkers’, so that puzzled you.

“Ok, and next time don’t call me at four in the fucking morning,” she slams her phone against the night stand.

You toss and turn at the slamming sound, but still keep your eyes shut. You’re a world class actress with the acting you just pulled. She didn’t even know you were listening.

“Y/n,” her voice startles you. Did- did she catch on?

“You look adorable when you sleep. I almost want to wake you up, but I’ll let you get your sleep.” She kisses your forehead.

You wait a minute to make it seem natural. “Hmm?” You turn more, acting groggy, like you woke up from her talking.

“Oh, sorry I wasn’t trying to wake you up,” she stammers.

Shaking your head, you smile, sleepily. “It’s fine, what’s the time?”

“A little past four in the morning” she responds. “Oh,” you yawn, falling back against the bed.

“Come on let’s get back to sleep,” she pulls you closer.

Kuvira’s call was none of your business at all, but you’re going to do a bit more snooping because you’re nosey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik I get upset when the stories I read don’t update, so my bad lol. Hope y’all liked the less than mediocre smut! I’ll have to figure something out with the next chapter with spending the day together with Kuvira. I appreciate y’all sm muah 😗
> 
> Side note:My bad if this was cringeworthy; I’m a writing novice. That being said, I’m an avid smut reader 😏. Before you ask, no I am not ashamed of that. I’ve been reading a lot of yelena x reader lately (Attack on Titan) You’re so welcome for the absolutely unnecessary info about my smut reading habits lol. Okay, I’ll stop ranting now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought, and I’m still figuring out the plot, so I’m totally down for some suggestions. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
